The Life of the Countries Capitals
by kathrikat
Summary: This story is about the country's capitals and there adventures! What will happen? Read to find out! (summary sucks.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here's a new story om writing idk about the other one idk where i was going with it. tell me if i should finish it!**

* * *

"Hey you should like totally come to the park!" Italy said as he hugged me.

"No I won't go anywhere with you it's embarrassing." I say giving him my best Romano impression I could.

"Come on Rome~" Italy persisted with a smile and a little look of dissapointment if that's even possible.

"Alright." I say giving in I mean Italy was my country but Romano is too so I don't know who I should listen to any more.

Romano said I should listen to him but Italy says I should listen to him and then there's Seborga who as Romano put it is 'dirt under our feet' but I mean he seems nice~

I sighed fuck it I mean being a capital is hard work we work as hard as the countries do except we don't go to meetings bit still and we don't get any credit for it!

I got in the car with Italy and Romano. I don't even know how Italy got him to come. Well I guess since Germany's Or as Romano put the 'potato lovnig bastard' is not here I guess he was ok with coming.

"Hey Romano!" I say tapping his shoulder.

"Yea what do you want?" He asked turning to me. I know he wanted to put bastard at the end of that sentence it's fun seeing him suffer.

"Nothing." "It's just nice seeing my fratellone, I hardly ever get to see you!" I say giving him a smile.

"Stop pulling the act." Romano said staring at the road ahead.

"What act?" I say looking innocent as possible.

"You know the one where your all sweet and nice and innocent just looking at you makes me want to a barf." Romano said looking the other way.

"Alright." I say. "So who the fucks going to be their?" I say going to my normal self.

"Romano what did you do to my capital?!" Italy asked freaking out making the car tumble and turn even worse then it already was.

"I fixed her." Romano said a huge grin on his face.

"Well I do know that Seborga's going to be there." Seborga said popping out from behind the back seat.

"Damnit you bastard why the hell were you hiding in the back?!" Romano said freaking out.

"Oh yay Seborga's going to be here I literally never get to see him because you guys say he's a bad influence."

"And Romano's not?" Seborga asked turning to him.

I smacked him on the head. "Don't talk about Fratellone Romano like that!" I say. "He's not a bad influence." I say giving him a pouty look.

"By the way I was hiding back there because I wanted to see how much Rome had grown up." Seborga said turning to me.

"No you just wanted a free meal." I say still looking pouty.

"Yeah pretty much." Seborga said looking guilty.

Italy slammed on the breaks and Seborga went flying.

"Were here." Italy said smiling that he had actually done something right.

* * *

**Well here's this really short Chapter lol I couldnt think of anything else to write and it's kind of late so yeah...**

**Until next chapter bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter hope you like it. this one's going to be longer trust me. and I'm doing parts in the story from different capitals views.**

* * *

"Alright screw you guys I'm oughta here." I said getting out of the car.

I walked to the park table under the tree and sat down and looked at my watch.

I watched at Italy, Romano, and Seborga walked closer. "One, Two, Three." I muttered under my breath.

_Snap!_ A net picked up all three of them and enclosed them making them all smushed up into one bundle. "Ha I got you!" Spain said coming out from behind the tree. "Get us the fuck out of here bastard." Romano said so angry. "Huh you called me a bastard huh?" "Just for that I'm going to leave you up there." Span said shrugging and walking off.

I cracked up laughing and I couldn't breathe. "Y-you guys are all in a fucking net and smushed up like in really s- "Don't you dare fucking say it." Romano barely said because his face was all smashed against the net. "Italy get the fuck off of me." Romano said trying to breathe.

"I-I can't Seborga fell on me and he's knocked out somehow!" Italy said freaking out.

"Rome be a good fucking capital and help us out?" Romano said like he was out of breath.

"Not my problem." I say wincing because I could feel all of their pain.

"Fine." I say since capitals have to follow every word their country says even when we don't want to it's like we're forced to because we're apart of their country.

I got the knife Spain left and cut the rope. They fell to the ground with a _smack!_

I winced because I accidently cut my hand somehow. Italy was the first to scramble out. "What happened!?" "My hand hurts a little bit!" Italy said rushing over to me.

This is what I hate about countries they feel every little cut and scrape you get.

Like if I got a scrape in the knee. Italy would have a little bit of pain in his knee, not much just like a little shock.

"Come on." Romano said grabbing my good hand and pulling me to the car to get bandaged up.

And yes capitals don't heal as quickly as countries but they do heal. This cut will be gone by tomorrow. I mean we all heal by our experiences we have in life and by how old we are.

"Romano you don't have to worry so much." I say.

"I'm not worrying but if this doesn't get bandaged up you'll never hear the end of it from the pasta-loving bastard." He grumbled.

"Well you do have a point there." I say chuckling to myself.

"Let's just get this picnic over with." I say once he's done bandaging my hand.

Of coarse for the little picnic we had pasta as always but it was good I mean I didn't talk much but still Italy rambled about everything like literally everything.

And then he started about Germany.

"And Germany-

Romano grabbed Italy and started strangling him. "Don't ever talk about that potato loving bastard when I'm around you hear?" Romano said shaking him back and forth.

"Y-yes Romano." And with that he let go of Italy and Italy did not say a word the rest of the picnic and the way home.

I got home realizing it was 3:00 PM and that we left Seborga at the park. And with that I fell asleep

* * *

"Berlin!" I heard my country calling me.

"Coming Germany!" I respond to him walking down stairs there wasn't much to do he always had Prussia do stuff for him and other countries.

He hardly ever really take me anywhere with him he had the other countries like Prussia, Italy, Japan, and the occasional Austria. So whenever we wanted to take me anywhere I would always come.

I mean the countries stuck together and the capitals stuck together. But yet again Italy dragged Rome around wherever he went I've never met her but according to Germany apparently that's what he does.

"Yes?" I ask once I get down the stairs.

"How would you like to come to a World Meeting with me?" Germany asked me sitting on the couch.

"Of coarse thank you!" I say hugging him.

"Ja you welcome." He responded trying to push me off.

"Oh ja sorry." I say letting go of him and brushing myself off. Geez you gotta be all serious with him. But then again I'm pretty serious too.

"I'm awesome!" Prussia said coming up from the basement. He walked over to me and slung his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey Berlin want to come with me and some other countries to a party?" He asked me with a grin on his face.

"Sure!" I responded returning the smile.

"Nein absolutely not." Germany said looking at Prussia.

"Oh come on West!" "What's the worst that could happen?" Prussia asked putting out his hands and shrugging his shoulders.

"Remember last time you took her to a place?" Germany asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh so what if she got totally drunk and fell down some stairs?" "She got back up again!" Prussia persisted.

"And so what if she accidently fell into that on prank that was supposed to be for Austria!" Prussia said to Germany.

"She was in a net for like three hours!" Germany argued.

"Ja but she got out, didn't you?" Prussia asked turning to me.

"I'm not getting in this argument." I say just especially if it's between those two. One time they argued for hours just yelling and then passive aggressively.

Trust me you don't want to be around them when that happens.

"Come on Berlin your coming with me." Prussia said grabbing my hand and leading me to his car and off to the party we went.

* * *

**And here's the end of another chapter! sorry for any typos...**

**And tell me any suggestions for the next chapter! I will gladly take them!**


	3. Chapter 3

I got into the car with Prussia.

"So where exactly is this party?" I ask him sitting in the front seat as he started up the car.

"Well.. it's a secret for now but you'll see how awesome it is when we get there." Prussia said smirking.

"Not as awesome as you though right?" I ask looking at him to see his reaction.

"Of coarse not!" "Your the best capital ever actually thinking I'm awesome!" "Most people think I'm just full of it." He said driving away from the house.

"That's what I'm here for." I mutter so he couldn't here me.

I know were supposed to follow our countries orders but since I was Prussia's capital at one point too I get to choose which country's orders.

We got to the party and Prussia left me first thing.

The party wasn't much loud music and drinks and people.

It finally ended but but I had to go find a drunk Prussia. And there he was on the floor drunk as a...never mind.

I nudged him nothing. I sighed.

"Who's awesome?!" I say cheerfully.

"Me!" He said getting up.

He didn't seem to drunk, bur then again that's just the way they always seem.

He got in the car and drove it home turning on the radio so he didn't have to hear the utter silence that would have been in the car.

We finally arrived home but there was somebody there...

* * *

"Hey remember to buy me a hamburger k?" America said as he left to see his boss for whatever reason.

"Of coarse, but do you really have to leave?" I say I didn't want him to leave.

"Yeah I always have to you know that." America said leaving.

He left and now I was all alone in this big fucking mansion, he owned so many rooms for one person.

Well just for leaving me home I'm going to go in the one room he always forbid me to go into: The Storage Room.

I ran down the corridor for it and barged in. Dust sprouted everywhere.

I looked around. _Snap!_ Oh shit did I break something? If I did I was going to hate myself for it.

I looked down at what I stepped on: A toy soldier.

"Oh it's so small." I say to myself. I looked at the other ones.

"And look they all have different faces." "Who ever made these put a lot of time and effort into them." I say to myself since I was home alone.

I set them back down. I see a tux hanging on a rusty mirror. "How fancy." "But for sure this doesn't fit America." Why would he keep something that doesn't even fit him. I think to myself.

I look around some more. I find some sort of pirate hat. "Amazing!" "America never told me that he was a pirate!"

I decided there wasn't much to look at so I took the tux to try it on I mean I am a guy.

I closed the door hoping I hadn't left any evidence behind. I set the tux on my bed.

I decided to go out and get America's hamburger because he was coming home in a little bit. He was always to lazy to get it himself but it'd right around the fucking corner literally!

I went in McDonalds and got out running home.

I set the burgers on the table since I got one for myself too.

America burst in the house. "Omg you get to come to your first world meeting tomorrow!" America said hugging me.

"Really?" I ask all excited. "Is London going to be there?" I ask hoping to see my brother.

"Well yeah all the capitals have been officially set to come to the World Meetings!" America said so full of happiness it almost seemed like he was about to burst.

He had waited for this day to come. He always thought it was unfair that the capitals never got to go to meetings because their bosses thought the capitals were going to be mischievous.

"So I get to see other countries?" I ask still in shock that the capitals actually get to go to the World Meetings.

"Yeah!" America said waving his bandana over his head.

"Hell Yeah!" I say joining him. After that we ate dinner and went to bed but before so I tried on the tux...

* * *

**So that's Chapter three hope you like it I'm trying to write about as many capitals as I can so sorry if I don't continue a certain capital in the next chapter or so.**

"


	4. Chapter 4

I glanced around at the house. I sighed of coarse France was gone he probably went to one of his friends parties at midnight.

I dialed his cellphone number. "Hello?" France said at the other end,

"Who do you think you are leaving a little capital all alone by herself not knowing where her country is worrying to death?" I ask in a nervous/worried tone.

"Whoa Paris you don't have to worry so much!" "Or were you just getting jealous that I might be with another girl?" France asked with a laughter at the end.

"N-no of coarse not!" I say kind of blushing. "Your so full of yourself!" I say into the phone.

"I just had a emergency meeting before so I didn't wake you up I mean it is pretty early." France said.

I glanced at the clock 5:00 AM.

I sighed "I guess you right." "I'll see you when you get back." "Goodbye." And with that I hung up.

Why must France always make me worry like this? I ask myself and sit down on the couch.

I fell back asleep.

About an hour later the phone rang.

"Hi." I say clicking the phone on.

"Paris, Paris!" France said kind of excitedly and panicky into the phone.

"Oui, What is it France?" I ask still a little bit tired.

"You, me, World Meeting next week!" France said quickly into the phone.

"Don't be silly France capitals don't go to meetings they aren't allowed." I say disappointed that he would call just to bring my hopes down.

"Well from here on out it's different the capitals can come it's official." I heard France say as he or what is sounded like waved a paper around.

"Mon Dieu!" I say getting off the couch.

The phone got quiet and France burst into the house.

He hugged me and lifted me up and set me down.

"Isn't this great Paris?" France said as he went into the kitchen.

"Yes, of coarse it is!" I say as happy as can be.

"Well I'm going to cook the best meal ever!" France said with a determined look on his face.

"Go right ahead I'm going to go take a walk." I said walking out the door.

* * *

"London get off your lazy arse I have splendid news." England said pushing me off the bed.

"Are you awake?" England asked.

"Well I am now." I say to him kind of angry, he pushed me off the bed for no reason.

"Well all the capitals have to come to the World Meeting next Friday." England said shoving a paper in my face.

I grabbed it and read it in disbelief.

"Great." I mumble.

"Great is that really all you can say?" England said a look of disapprovement on his face.

"Well yeah." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Well be happy because your cousin is going to be there." England said looking like it was the worst thing to ever happen.

"Wait you mean D.C.?" I ask.

"No." England said in a sarcastic tone and went off.

Even though Washington D.C wasn't technically my brother he still was more like a brother than a cousin. And I'm pretty sure that I'm more of a brother to him too.

I got off the floor and took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to eat_ real_ food.

"Hey London I made breakfast." England said a big smile on his face.

"Yeah that's nice, bye." I say rushing out the door and going to the nearest diner at least _their _food was edible.

I ate up and went back home.

"Hey England." I say walking back inside.

"I hate you so much right now." England said cleaning up breakfast.

"That's what I'm here for." I say a grin on my face.

"And for God's sake put on something decent." England said pointing to my room.

I looked down at the T-shirt and jeans I was wearing.

"Alright." I say going into my room and putting on the a long sleeve shirt a vest over it and a black pull over jacket.

And I put on black pants.

"How's this?" I ask walking out of my room.

"Better." England said like he was criticizing my outfit.

"Seriously what could be wrong with this outfit?" "I mean your the one who picks my clothes out, because apparently the ones I pick are too un-gentlemanly." I say teasing him.

"Oh shut up, London." England said obviously offended but what I just said.

I wonder who makes him more pissed off Him when he comes home from a World Meeting grumbling about France being a 'frog' or me who criticizes everything about him.

Hmmmm I do wonder indeed.

"Hey do you want to go to the store with me?" England asked putting on his tie.

"Sure, I guess." I say.

England's cellphone rang he looked at the caller ID.

"Damn that bloody git." He said flipping it open.

"What do you want America?" England asked irritated that he had to talk to him.

"England bro, do you want to go swimming tomorrow?" "Me and Washington were wondering cause he wanted to see London."

America's voice was so loud I could here it across the room and England had to pull the phone away from his ear.

England looked at me. "Do you want to?" he asked.

"No I hate swimming." I replied to him.

"We would love to." England said smirking at me.

"Ok how does 4:00 Pm sound?" America asked excitedly.

"Wonderful." England said still eyeing me.

"Ok bye." America hung up.

England flipped his phone shut.

I was giving England a death glare.

"I hate you so much!" I say strangling him.

"I-it's...just swimming." England said in between gasps of air.

"I guess so." I say letting go of England.

* * *

But there was someone there...

I walked up to the house Prussia staggering behind me.

I was about to open the door but Prussia fell unconscious behind me.

Just my luck. I thought.

He got up and I put his arm around my neck. I walked inside but Prussia was getting heavier by the second I couldn't hold him up.

"Prussia don't put all your weight on me!" I told him. But once again he fell unconscious, this time on top of me.

Germany walked in the room. He just stared at us.

"Sorry wrong room, wrong time." He muttered.

"It's not what you think!" I yell at him.

"Get Prussia off of me please?" I ask. Today was not the best of days.

"Not my problem." He said and walked out of the room.

I tried for hours but he was so heavy.

"Prussia why do you have be so damn fat?!" I say frustrated.

I started crying not because I was sad, but out of frustration.

So I just laid down there angry but then a country walked by one I haven't seen before.

"Oh my." He said and looked at me.

"Don't ask." I mumble.

He squatted down so we were at eye level.

"Do you want me to get Prussia off of you?" He asked me kind of nervous.

"Yes, thank you." I say relieved.

He shoved him off with one movement.

"Uh I really appreciate that uh..." I say getting up off the floor.

"Japan." He answered.

"Berlin." I introduce my self.

"Well I'll be off." Japan said walking out the door.

"Goodbye." I say to him.

Germany walked into the room. "I see Japan helped you." Germany said handing me a plate of potatoes and wurst.

"Yeah unlike somebody." I say looking at him.

"Hey you didn't listen to me so I thought I needed to tech you a lesson..

"Yeah I guess so." I say getting off the couch and putting my plate in the sink.

* * *

**Yay it's done! Give me any ideas and I will use them gladly!**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

I grabbed my everything I needed for swimming: Goggles, swim suit and a t-shirt to wear because England says it's ungentlemanly to 'show off'.

And of coarse America was like 30 minutes late for coming to the house.

"That bloody git!" "He never keeps his word!" England was getting angrier by the second.

"Oh yeah I know." I say thinking it was kind of funny that he was getting angry.

"Oh shut up." He said looking angrily at me.

The doorbell rang and England answered the door.

"America you bloody git!" What the bloody hell took you so long?!" England asked walking to America's car.

America looked at me. "What's his problem?" America asked.

"He always acts like this." I say getting away from him as fast as possible.

I get in the car. "Hey Bro!" Washington said to me cheerfully. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.

"Hello Washington." I reply to him.

* * *

We finally made it to the pool. 4:30 Pm.

I mean we were a little bit late but not by much. I don't see what the big deal was.

America and England argued the whole way about it. It was so funny! London didn't seem very amused though, he kept on telling them to keep their eyes on the road.

America and England went to the locker room me and London following.

I went to the first bathroom stall that was open I hated getting dressed in front of other guys.

* * *

I tried to get a bathroom stall but Washington just pushed me out of the way! Damn him!

One of the man this we had in common was that we hated getting dressed in front other people.

Everyone had left the locker room except me. I was going to get Washington's stall once he left but someone stole it from me last minute.

There were only three stalls all of them taken so I just got undressed in the openness of the locker room.

* * *

I jumped in the pool it was so much fun. America splashed me with water. So I splashed him back and we got into a slash fight.

England swam over to us. "Hey I'm going to check on London ok guys see if any things wrong." He told us.

"Yeah whatever." Me and America answered simultaneously oblivious to what he said.

* * *

I was getting undressed until I heard England's voice.

"Hey London is everything alright?" England asked walking in to the locker room.

Oh shit... All I was wearing was a bra and the swim trunks England had got me. I blushed.

England immediately blushed and ran out of there as fast as he could.

Damnit this wasn't supposed to happen! Yes I'm a girl if that's what your wondering. And that's why I don't like dressing in front of people.

I put on the t-shirt and went out into the pool.

* * *

"Hey England bro what's the matter your face looks all red?" America asked. "And you look like you've seen a ghost!" I added.

England put his hand over his face and shook his head.

"I-It's London, he's a girl." England said blushing even harder as he said this.

"Omg are you serious bro?!" America asked in shock.

"And why are you blushing England do you like her?" I teasingly asked him.

"N-no of coarse not." England said splashing me in the face.

America laughed. "I'm just glad my capital's not a girl." America said hugging me.

"T-that's sexist America!" England said splashing him in the face.

"I don't care!" America said splashing him back. That was when America and England got into a water fight.

* * *

I swam over to Washington.

"H-hey." I say since I was kind of nervous.

"Hey little lady." Washington teased me.

"Oh shut up." I snap at him.

"Well I'm going to go to the deep end and stay there until we go ok?" I say swimming over to the deep end.

"Ok I'll get your stuff and give it to you at the end of pool time." Washington told me.

Washington wasn't very surprised because he already knew I was a girl he just didn't tell anyone because I wanted to keep it a secret.

I just swam alone until 5:30 which was when we got out.

Washington gave me my stuff so I could get undressed in the girl's locker room where I belonged.

* * *

We walked to the car in silence like no one talked to each other just because we found out London was a girl.

Well me and her talked but England wouldn't say a word to her. And by the look on his face I couldn't tell if he was angry, disappointed, or sad.

He was probably all three but I mean was he never going to talk to her. If so that would have been so uncool.

America and England walked in front of us.

"Hey London." I say to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask her she wouldn't look up at me she just looked at the ground.

"H-he hates me. I know he does he wouldn't even talk to me." "I don't think he accepts me just because I'm a girl." London told me bitterness in every word.

I grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me." I told her. She looked up.

"Listen to me England would never do that. He's just shocked that's all." "Now come on." I say grabbing her hand and dragging her to he car.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 5 plot twist London's a girl! Lol Please give me any suggestions! and sorry for the quick pov changes.**


	6. Chapter 6

I took a walk to the Eiffel Tower after all is was mine being Paris and all.

I looked at it in amazement I never get tired of looking at it.

I saw Madrid at the base of the Eiffel Tower.

I walked over to her.

"What's up you look sad." I say pulling her hair out of the way so I could make sure she wasn't crying.

"It's Spain." She replied. She sounded like she was going to cry.

"What did he do?" I ask worried.

"He never takes me anywhere with him, says I'm too young to go with him, and all he ever does is make me clean and he just hangs out with Romano!" Madrid said crying and rubbing her eyes.

"So I ran away to you." Madrid said hugging me crying.

"Hey stop it. Listen Madrid you have to go back, Spain is probably worried sick!" I tell her.

"No he isn't." Madrid said letting go of me.

"Yes he is." I tell her remember when you made a little insult at him he was depressed for a week!"

"If he loses you he'd probably die from all the worriedness!" I tell Madrid.

"I-I guess your right." Madrid said giving me a hug and rushing off home.

My phone rang: France.

"Hello?"

"The meals ready." France said. "Ok I'll be right there." I replied and hung up rushing home.

The dinner was delicious. France and I just conversed about the World Meeting I had a lot of questions on how they work.

* * *

I followed Russia down one of the long corridors he had.

He was running from Belarus. It had become a very usual every other week kind of thing. Wake up, hear Belarus, run.

Russia ran and hid in a closet while I went down another corridor making as much noise as possible to draw Belarus's and Minsk's attention away from him.

I tripped and Belarus caught up with me. "Where is he?" Belarus asked me picking me up by the collar.

"I don't know we split up when we ran first thing." I say to her lying.

I kept a steady stare and she finally let me go.

Minsk came up to me. "Marry,marry,marry." Were the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"No Minsk I don't want to marry you." I say looking into her eyes and patting her head.

"Aww but Belarus said I should get you to marry me big brother!" Minsk said hugging my waist and wouldn't let go.

"I swear if you don't let go I'll start kolkolkoling." I tell her giving her a death glare.

"I don't care your kolkolkoling couldn't stop me from loving you." She said squeezing harder.

"Dammit Minsk why must you do this now?" I ask her.

"Because I love you." She said not letting go.

I sat on the floor she got on her knees.

"No Minsk you can't love me that way it's..." I thought for a second looking for the word.

"Repulsive." I say finishing the sentence. Minsk tensed up.

"Y-you t-think I'm repulsive?" She asked me her voice on the verge of tears.

"No I think the way you think is repulsive." I explain.

"I hate you big brother!" She yelled at me getting off of me and running to get Belarus.

Thank god she let go of me. That was when Ukraine came around the corner.

* * *

I sat in my room looking at the ceiling bored to death.

I wish I could hang out with Beijing.

He was really cool he was always trying to help me in any way possible.

I walked into Japan's room.

"Hey Japan can I go over to China's house?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Sure but be back by 8:00 ok?" Japan asked kind of groggily.

"Hey are you ok Japan?" I ask because he didn't sound like himself.

"I-I'm fine." He responded.

"No your not." I say walking to his bed and checking his forehead.

"Ow." I mutter under my breath.

He muttered 'ow' too because when capitals get hurt so do the countries, by a little bit I mean.

"Stay here I'll be right back." I say leaving the room and getting a bowl full of water and a washcloth.

I came back to Japan's room and set the bowl on his night stand.

I dipped the towel in the bowl of water and ringed the water out of it.

I set the towel on Japan's head.

I'm so stupid I never thought that Japan's economy could be bad.

I just didn't think about it because it hasn't effected me yet.

But when it does it'll hit me hard it always does.

I went outside since there was nothing else I could do and stated doing any thing I could to make Japan's economy.

After helping out I went back home to check on Japan. He was looking a lot better, not completely well but better.

I decided since Japan looked better I went over to China's house.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done hope you liked it and I'm going to write about the Asian capitals next. Yay! Please give me some suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

I ran down the stairs and into China's room.

"China, China!" I yell all excited for the party.

"Yes aru?" He asked all stressed out.

"Can I go to a capital-only party? All of the Asian capitals are going to be there!" I ask I really wanted to see Tokyo.

"Sure. But be back by 8:00 pm." China said sighing.

"I will!" I say running out the door and to the party.

I finally arrived at South Korea's which is where it was being held at.

"Hey Beijing!" Seoul said putting his arm around my neck and pointing to the crowd of capitals.

"You see this Beijing?" Seoul asked looking at me.

"Uh yeah." I say kind of confused. But this is South Korea's capital were talking about.

"Well when we get older this is going to be us, at parties together, being each others wing men, got that Beijing?" Seoul asked.

"Ok umm sure." I really don't understand this kid.

"Hey Seoul have you seen Tokyo?" I ask kind of nervous.

"Uh no I don't think she was invited. Why do you like her?" Seoul asked poking my side.

"Who likes who now?" Bangkok said coming over and putting his arm on my other shoulder.

"Little Beijing here like Tokyo." Seoul said looking at me.

"Shut up, I do not." I say shrugging them off both of my shoulders.

"What's going on over here?" P'yongyang asked eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Beijing likes Tokyo." Bangkok and Seoul answered in unison.

"Dammit it I do not." I say blushing and turning away.

"We know how to help you." All three said in unison and grabbed me dragging me into Seoul's room.

"No don't- hey stop!" The three were trying to fix my mess of a hair.

"Do you know what her favorite flower is?" Seoul asked trying to make me sit still.

"Of coarse it's cherry blossoms!" I shut up realizing I knew what her favorite flower was.

"Ha you know her favorite flower that totally means you like her!" P'yongyang said teasing me.

"Bangkok go get a bouquet of cherry blossoms!" Seoul ordered.

"What are you guys planning? I don't like it whatever it is!" I yell at them.

"You'll see." P'yongyang said smirking. Seoul went over to his closet and got out a little tux.

"What the hell since when do you have a tux?" I ask trying to get out P'yongyang's grip.

"I've always had a tux." Seoul said and shrugged. "Why?" I asked frustrated. "for...reasons." Seoul hesitated and finished. I really don't like where this is going.

"Now put it on." Seoul said handing me the tux and shoving into the restroom. I put it on since there was no window to crawl out of.

I walked out. "You look handsome." P'yongyang said smiling. "Says the transgender." I say hoping to get out of this.

"I'm going to let that pass for now." P'yongyang said giving me a 'innocent' smile. "But when you come back your going to be beaten down to pulp." P'yongyang said lifting me up a little by my shirt collar.

"coming back from what?" I ask. I'm not afraid of P'yongyang even if the transgender is North Korea's capital.

Bangkok burst in the room with the bouquet of flowers, making some of the blossoms sprout out everywhere.

"Watch it Bangkok! We have to make this perfect!" Seoul said smacking Bangkok on the head.

"Yes sir!" Bangkok said giving him a smile.

P'yongyang picked me up in a piggy back.

"Off to Tokyo's house we go!" Seoul and Bangkok yelled in unison.

We arrived there and P'yongyang set me down. Bangkok handed my the bouquet of flowers.

"The three of us are going to hide in this bush just incase something goes wrong." Seoul said grabbing P'yongyang and Bangkok and jumping in the bush.

I saw Tokyo walking up to her house. She looked kind of angry. So I walked up and rang the doorbell.

* * *

I knocked on China's door.

"Hey umm is Beijing here?" I ask no making eye contact with China.

"Umm no I believe he left for some party the other capitals were having, I thought for sure you were invited because that's why he said he was going."

"Wait he was going because he thought I was going?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well yea." China said like he was stressed out.

"Ok I'll be off then." I say leaving.

I walked home kind of angry that I wasn't invited. I guess I really am as boring as Japan. Whatever I gotta get home, I have a country to take care of.

I went inside the house and Japan was laying down again and had a fever again. Well at least I tried, right.

The doorbell rang. Great just more trouble. I opened the door just to have flowers shoved in my face.

It was Beijing. "H-hey." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Beijing." I say smiling.

"Aren't you supposed to be at some party?" I ask him still kind of angry.

"Well yea but let's just say something came up." He said looking behind him.

"Well I guess you can come in." I say taking the beautiful bouquet of my favorite flowers: Cherry Blossoms.

"Where's Japan?" Beijing asked.

"He's sick." I say hesitantly.

"I know what'll make him feel better." Beijing said getting up and going to the kitchen.

* * *

"We did it!" I say high fiving Bangkok and P'yongyang. "Yeah but what exactly did we do?" Bangkok asked me.

Me and P'yongyang face palmed in unison.

"We obviously got Beijing laid!" I say but at the same time P'yongyang said:

"We obviously got Beijing on a date." We glared at each other.

"Laid!" I yell at him. "Date!" he yelled back at me. This went on for a while until we turned to Bangkok.

"Which one is it Bangkok?" We asked him in unison picking him up by his shirt collar.

"I'm sorry but I'm not getting into this argument." Bangkok replied swallowing hard.

And thus the argument continued.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 7. Hehe Beijing has a little crush on Tokyo. And Bangkok is the capital of Thailand and P'yongyang is the capital of North Korea.**

**Me and my friend couldn't decide if Bangkok and P'yongyang should be boys or girls. So we said screw it and made them transgenders lol.**

**We have no grudge against Thailand and North Korea. Sorry if that offends anyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

After the whole pool incident England apparently couldn't cope with it.

The next day I walked back upstairs to his room and knocked on his door.

"H-hey England?" I ask nervously.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you." He mumbled.

"Please can't we talk about this?" I ask. I listened against the door it sounded like he was digging through some stuff.

He opened up the door. "Well since your a girl now you have to wear this." He handed me a dress that was blue with White accents.

(It looked like the one from the original Alice in Wonderland you know the animated one?)

"What's wrong with this?" I say pointing to the outfit I was currently wearing.

He face palmed. "That's boy's clothing..." "Your point?" I ask him. "Girls don't wear boy's clothing!" He yelled at me.

"Where did you get this thing anyway?" I say taking it away from him. He immediately looked away from me.

"England is there something your not telling me?" I ask suspiciously. "France." He mumbled.

"You got this from France? And why exactly did he give it to you?" I ask him.

"Because he thought America was a girl when he was younger." England said face palming.

"Why is it so big then if it was for when he was younger?" I ask staring him down.

"Because he got it for when he was older!" England yelled trying to end the argument.

Why was it so modern then? I thought to myself. Wait. "You got this for me didn't you?" I ask finally putting all the pieces together.

"N-no I did no such thing!" England yelled at me and then went back into his room slamming the door in my face.

Rude. I think to myself.

I went back to my room and tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. Yep he definitely got this for me.

My hair was still short from being a 'boy'. But it looked ok.

Since I lost the contacts I usually wore I wore my glasses. The one thing I have in common with America: Bad eyesight.

I decided I would go and tell England that the dress fit. "Hey England!" I yell at him going up the stairs.

"Yes?!" He yelled back. I opened up his door and tripped over myself falling to the ground my glasses falling to the side a bit.

England looked at me like I was a retard which I was for tripping. I got up and brushed myself off straightening the dress a bit.

"The dress fits." I tell him looking down at myself. There was a long pause. "Well how do I look?" I finally blurt out.

"Fine." He said not even looking up from his book. "You didn't even look!" I yell at him.

"mmmm hmm." He said reaching for one of his scones that was on his nightstand. Damn him. I thought to myself. I knew he was freakin' mad.

He won't except a girl, But I've been here for him forever. I'm still me I'm just a girl. Maybe I should clean the house? This house really does need some dusting.

I started cleaning and when I was finished I started to cook. Because unlike England I actually can.

* * *

I stared out my window and looked for anything that moved.

Switzerland told me that I had to shoot at anything that moved because he really hates it when people go on his property without any permission.

You really don't want to see him when he's angry. Vaduz was right next to me. She's way shorter than me but still a really good shot.

_Bam! _She shot her gun and we heard a whimper and then she got up, slung her gun over her shoulder and went off to see what she shot.

"Nice one." I tell her. She had better shot and eyesight than me. "Thanks" She muttered.

She apparently got a rabbit because she came back and plopped it on the floor.

"I hope you like rabbit because that's dinner." She muttered to me. And Yes Switzerland will cook anything we catch and eat it. He's kind of cheap like that.

"Well I don't like rabbit." I tell her. "Well then you'll just have to listen to Switzerland yell at us that we didn't catch anything and that he has to spend money on us for food!" She growled at me.

"Sorry for telling you." I tell her I still don't understand how she is Liechtenstein's capital. She hangs out way to much with Switzerland.

"Do you really want to argue?" She asked lifting me up by my shirt collar.

"Yes." I say grinning at her. "You are so full of it, Bern." She said dropping me to the floor.

"I know." I say picking up my gun and pointing it back out the window. She smacked me on the head.

"What was that for?!" I yell at her. "For being an idiot." She said crouching down next to me and pointing her gun out the next window over.

I hit her back. "Oh so that's how it's going to be huh?" She said moving her foot over and kicking me.

We got into a fight like we always do. I tried to punch her face but she grabbed it just before it hit her face and twisted my arm making me turn around back facing her.

She pulled me close to her and put me in head lock. "In real life you would be dead." She said. I could just imagine the smirk on her face.

"Actually you would." I say showing the knife I had prodded at her side.

"Dammit." She muttered. "Well I see you two are getting along." Switzerland said walking in the little shooting site.

"We weren't doing anything Swiss." She said letting go of me.

"Sure you weren't ,Vaduz." Switzerland said picking up the rabbit. "And don't call me that." Switzerland said walking out the door.

"Don't call him what?" Vaduz said looking at me. "Swiss." I replied. "What's wrong with that? It's really good cheese." She said pulling out a brick of it from her pocket.

"Well he doesn't like it." I say looking at her. "But it's a compliment." she said kind of groggily.

"I don't think Switzerland will take that as a compliment." I look at her. "How is it a compliment anyways?" I ask confused.

"Because Swiss cheese is good and so is Switzerland." she said taking a bite out of the brick of Swiss cheese.

"I'll never understand you." I say pointing my gun out the window.

-time skip one hour-

"Hey Vaduz I think I see something on you side." I say to her. Silence.

I looked over at her and she was sound asleep. Why must she be insist on driving me insane? I think to myself as I put a blanket over her.


	9. Chapter 9

I listened as Austria play the piano as I swept the floors.

He was always so calm when he did. Hungary walked in the kitchen and started cooking Budapest following.

Budapest took the broom away from me. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'll sweep just go rest or something." He said shrugging and started to sweep.

"But Austria told me to clean." I tell him worried that Austria might get mad if I'm not doing what he told me to do.

"Vienna, Austria makes you do everything. Just let me help you this once ok?" Budapest asked looking at me.

I sighed in defeat and walked into the living room and slumped on the couch and fell asleep to Austria playing the piano.

"Vienna." Budapest poked me in the head. I looked up at him a still a little bit drowsy. "What?" I said in almost a whisper.

"Austria wants you." He said with a little bit of a guilt look on his face.

"I knew he would get mad." I murmur so he couldn't hear me. I got up off the couch and walk into the room where the piano was.

There he was with a frown on his face. "You wanted me?" I say brushing myself off a little bit.

"Hungary wants to invite some of the other Germanic countries." Austria said his frown deepening.

"Yeah so?" I say. "Well we need your opinion on the decision. I say no." Austria said. "Well it depends, who does she want to invite?" I ask looking at him.

Austria crossed his arms. "She wants to invite Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Germany, and his idiotic brother Prussia.

"Sure." I say. "Dammit." He muttered uncrossing his arms. "Hungary looks like your vote wins." He told Hungary as she walked in to the room.

"Ok then." she said going back into the kitchen. Austria turned to me. "That means you have call them up and get them over here!" Austria snapped suddenly. He just doesn't want Prussia and his awesomeness over here. I thought as I chuckled to myself walking over to call them over.

I dialed Germany's number. _Ring-ring-ring _"Hello this is awesome!" I heard Prussia yell at the other end. I was startled at the random outburst.

"Um hello this is Vienna." I say. "Oh and what do you want?" He asked with his signature laugh at the end.

"Um Hungary and Austria wanted to invite you guys to dinner." I say bluntly. "Well tell Austria that he-" All of a sudden I heard Germany in the back ground.

"Who are you talking to?" Germany asked. Prussia turned away from the phone. "Austria's little capital, and I was just about to tell her to tell him-" And then Prussia told Germany something I couldn't hear.

"Don't tell her to tell him that!" He yelled at Prussia. I heard the phone being taken away from it's grasp.

"Uh tell Austria we'll be there." Germany said still kind of angrily but yet serious.

"Ok. G-" before I could say goodbye Prussia cut me off. "Auf Wiedersehen from the awesomness!" And then he hung up.

I called Switzerland. I was kind of nervous that he would yell at me for no reason. Man that guy can get angry.

"Hello?" I heard a blunt voice. "Oh umm hello this is Vienna Austria and Hungary were wondering if you and Liechtenstein would like to come over for dinner." I say nervously.

"No of coarse not!" He yelled into the phone. I heard something in the back ground. "But Big Brother why don't we go to dinner. It would be nice to see the other countries and there capitals." I heard Liechtenstein in the background.

Switzerland sighed and I heard him turn back to the phone. "Fine." He said irritated into the phone. "But if Austria makes me mad I'm leaving." He said with a sigh and hung up.

I set down the phone and went to find Austria.

* * *

Me and America went to McDonalds for the second time today. America walked up to the cashier. "Two hamburgers please broha!" He told the cashier.

I went over to one of the tables that had the chairs that turn. America walked over to where I was sitting. I was really thinking about what happened to London.

I wonder if England still is angry at her. "What's up Washington? You look like your worried about something." America asked looking concerned.

"Oh it's nothing." I say. "Umm we got a order for 'MURICA!" he yelled the last part just like he always does for America.

I was the one that asked him to do that. It always makes America laugh.

He went up and got our food and sat back down. "Hey America can we invite England and London over?" I ask unwrapping my hamburger.

"Why do you wanna see the jerky limey and his capital?" America said taking a sip out of his soda.

"Well I just wanted to see if we could hang out." I say kind of mumbling.

"Well sure I guess I could call them up and ask." America said grinning.

"Where do you want to go?" America asked flipping open his phone. "The amusement park duh!" I say putting up my hand and America high fived me.

America dialed England number. I heard him pick up at the other end. "What did you do this time America?" England's voice sounded irritated.

"Nothing but do you want to go to the amusement park with us?!" America asked excitedly in the phone.

I heard England ask London something then he turned back to the phone.

England sighed. "I suppose." He said. "I'll be there tomorrow." And with that England hung up.

America turned to me. "Looks like were going to the amusement park tomorrow." He said with a grin. And with that we went home.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 9 sorry I haven't been posting much lately. I'll try though.** **Please give me ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Austria?" I called out walking into the room again. "What?" He asked. "umm they said they're coming." I said looking down at my feet.

"Oh yes of coarse, dammit. Well you should start cleaning." He said turning back to the piano. "Yes sir." I say sighing.

I went to the closet where all the cleaning stuff was. Hmm let's start with the dusting. I grabbed the duster and went around the dusting stuff.

Then I swept the dining, living, and kitchen. Next was to clean the kitchen I went and started washing the dishes that were in the sink.

After I was done with that I went and started setting up the table. I went and got a table cloth and spread it out on the table, grabbed 11 napkins laid them out on the table next to each chair, then I grabbed 11 forks and knives and set them on the napkins.

That was when Budapest burst in the kitchen tripping over himself a bit. He stood up brushing himself off and acting like he didn't burst in the kitchen like a maniac.

He cleared his throat. "Uh Vienna can I help you?" He said grabbing the stuff I had in my hands and doing what I was supposed to do for me.

"Seriously, you have to stop Budapest. Austria won't get mad but he told me to do this not you, just go help Hungary or something. I'm sure she'll have plenty of things for you to do to help around the house." I say trying to grab the stuff he had in his hands.

He pulled his hands away from me. "No I will help you whether you like it or not." He said setting the rest of the table for me.

I sighed. "I really appreciate the help but just stay out of it. I don't mind he tells me what to do all the time, that's what capitals are supposed to do anyways: Follow their countries orders."

Budapest sighed in defeat. "Fine but if he bothers you just tell me I'll show him." Budapest grumbled and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Damn Austria. He treats Vienna like she's just a maid or something! I don't know how she stands Austria. But other than that I guess he's pretty nice. Like how he let's me and Hungary come over when ever we want.

And he plays the piano really well. I went to find Hungary and there she was just sitting next to Austria listening to his music content. I stood In the doorway leaning against the side of it my arms crossed and I closed my eyes. Damn his music was really nice to listen to.

"THE AWESOME HAS ARRIVED!" Prussia yelled slamming the front door open, making Austria's fingers slip on the piano making a loud _bam! _sound go throughout the house.

I turned around seeing the loud noises had startled Vienna. Germany walked into the kitchen and into the room where Austria was a all too familiar capital following him: Berlin.

"I'm sorry about mein bruder and for the actions he's about to do." Germany mumbled irritated. Berlin just stood there not saying a word, like she usually does.

"Hey, Berlin." I say waving to her. She just waved back not saying anything. I frowned. "Come on dinner's almost done." I say leading them into the kitchen.

There was Vienna rushing out of the kitchen. I wonder why?

* * *

I rushed out of the kitchen after doing a last sweep of the kitchen. I couldn't just look like a wreck when we had guests over! I went up to my room and closed the door.

I took off the dress Austria usually had me wear around the house and put on a light purple dress with dark purple buttons that crossed over to the far left to button up, It also had dark purple around the ends of the dress. Hungary picked it out for me. She said I looked adorable in it when we got it.

I also took my hair out of the two braids it was in and lets my now wavy browns locks fall down, only to stop almost at my elbows.

I brushed it put a bit and then brushed off some of the hairs that had gotten on my dress. Then I put a flower in my hair. I sighed and went downstairs to the kitchen.

That was when Switzerland walked into the house, his gun slung over his shoulder like it always was.

He was wearing his usual uniform along with a cute little hat that was hanging ever so slightly to the side.

Bern was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a brown long sleeve pull over shirt that went over it and had a black tie that was tucked in.

He was also wearing a green hoodie and he had on black and white plaid pants which seemed almost pajama like.

Liechtenstein was wearing a pink dress with white accents. and a purple ribbon in her hair.

Her capital Vaduz was wearing a somewhat similar uniform to Switzerland's which was just the green one he always wears.

Hungary had already stated to serve the food so I was going to help when Budapest got up and helped instead.

I sat down next to Austria. I couldn't believe it we were all actually getting along. "THE AWESOME HAS RETURNED!" Prussia said returning from whatever he was doing before.

And there it goes. I thought to myself. Germany just seemed plain embarrassed at what his brother was doing. "You don't have to be so loud." Austria said and frowned.

"But I am the awesome Prussia!" Prussia said along with a laugh that just made me and Austria irritated.

Germany face palmed. Switzerland looked like he was almost angry but just not yet.

Prussia wouldn't stop laughing for what ever reason. I guess that's just the awesomness of Prussia.

Vaduz stood up and banged her fist on the table. "Will you please be quiet?" She said trying to be polite but she was still angry obviously.

"Ok but the awesome will be right back again." And with that Prussia left the room. Germany got up and followed Prussia. Everyone had eventually started eating not really caring if the other two came back or not.

I looked around to see Berlin wasn't eating. I then realized she was probably nervous because her country wasn't here. The capitals spend most of there lives around their countries, so when he just randomly left that must have made her a bit nervous.

There suddenly a whole bunch of commotion coming from the other room. "Nein Prussia not that!" Germany yelled at Prussia.

"But this is awesome! You can't not want this!" Prussia yelled back at Germany. There was a loud smacking sound.

That was the very sound of Germany smacking Prussia on the head. "But West!" Prussia pleaded. "Nein." Germany simply responded.

I walked in the other room to see what exactly they were fighting over. Prussia was holding at least a couple bottles full of beer, and a dvd in one hand and in the other a lighter and firecrackers.

I just stared at them in concern and confusion. Prussia put his hands behind his back when he saw me. "You saw nothing but the awesome me!" He told me looking at me to see if I saw what he had.

"she saw me too Prussia." Germany mumbled to Prussia. "And you also saw the unawesome him now go back in the other room!" Prussia told me.

"I don't have to do what you tell me." I tell him walking closer to him. At this point everyone had gotten up to see the commotion that was happening in the room over.

"You dummkopt!" Prussia yelled and was about to take a step forward but he tripped and fell making the firecrackers fall out of his arms. The fire crackers hit the floor making them light somehow. ( Don't question my logic...) The fire crackers burst in the air and flying around and Austria was about to actually enter the room a firecracker hit him directly in the face making him go backwards.

He landed him a thud! So did everyone else except but that was just because they were laughing so hard except for Germany...

* * *

I was at the table when I heard the firecrackers go off. I heard Prussia yell and then bam! bam!

I got up to check on Germany my country to see if he got hurt. He wasn't but as Austria followed me he got hit in the face with a firecracker and fell backwards.

Everyone else was laughing except for Germany. I've never seen my country laugh even for the longest time I lived with him. I mean he's chuckled but he's never really had a good laugh.

I just stood there in utter shock. I mean I knew Prussia's plan which was to put the fire crackers above Austria's door to his bedroom and when you open up the door the fire crackers would go off scaring the crap out of him. (P.s he just brought the beer for him and West.)

But it looks like his, as he put it 'awesome plan' was just another fail.

I went towards Austria and helped him up but we stayed low because the firecrackers were still going everywhere. One even hit Vienna and Budapest in the face and stomach.

I watched as I saw Austria and Hungary wince a bit in pain from their capitals getting hurt.

The firecrackers were huge so it would hurt pretty bad if you got hit by one of them. I stood up and tried to get to Prussia and Germany but I didn't notice the one fire work Prussia had got to set off outside. This one came right for me. It came at me at top speed sending sparks everywhere. It got me right in the stomach.

The fire work made me go backwards just like Austria but harder I hit the floor with a loud smack! It hurt like hell. I just sorta laid there trying to catch my breath.

* * *

Me and Hungary just stood there when the last biggest firecracker hit Berlin like that. She hit the floor so loud we could hear the floor pressure out a bit.

Germany and Prussia both grabbed their stomachs wincing a lot more than I've seen a country do for their capital. She must be in a lot of pain for them to do that.

Everyone rushed towards Berlin.

* * *

**So this is Chapter 10 sorry I haven't been posting much I just need ideas. Next Chapter will be about the amusement park, hopefully...**

** -kathrikat**


	11. Chapter 11

So today England and I arrived in America to go to the amusement park with them. I was rally excited to see them as were they us.

Even though we just went swimming a couple days ago... but, I guess that doesn't count because I had a secret and that just made everything awkward and we didn't really get to hangout that much.

The amusement park was apparently one of the best its called Six Flags and today we were going to have the best day ever.

"Hey London; England!" America yelled walking over to us. I face palmed noticing how much that sounded like he was saying the actual place of London, England.

"Hello America and Washington." I say to them waving. "Hey London broha...or brosephine I should say?" Washington said teasing me.

"Oh shut up Washington." I grumble. "So what do you guys want to do first?" America said as we were walking inside the amusement park.

"Obviously the rides!" Washington said fist pumping the air. "It doesn't matter to me." England said kind of disapproving everything when he was the person who agreed to coming.

"And if were going to do the rides first I think we should split up in groups every so often." England suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" America asked looking confused. "Well we could start out by having the capitals stay with there countries and then after a while we could meet up somewhere and have the capitals switch countries or something." England said sighing like he shouldn't have said anything.

"Sure England that sounds kind of like a good idea, what do you guys think?" America asked turning to me and Washington.

"Well it doesn't really matter to me just as long as we have fun I guess." Washington said just wanting to go on the rides.

"Alright then it's settled! So for our first meeting place after about 2 hours we'll meet at the Batwing! It's my favorite ride for obvious reasons. Hope you two have fun!" America said grabbing Washington and running off to do whatever they were going to do.

* * *

America grabbed my hand and lead me off to go get some food. We got some hamburgers they were _amazing! _It was so much better than McDonalds. Don't tell America I said that...

"This hamburger is delicious!" I tell America hoping he would agree. "Hell yeah it is!" America replied taking another big bite out of his hamburger.

"Hey do you want to go watch a comedian after this so we can let our stomachs settle?" America asked looking at me.

"Sure just as long as it's not boring." I replied wiping off my hands on my jeans and wiping my mouth with my napkin.

"Alright!" He said throwing his trash away. We walked over to the spot it was being held and the guy didn't show up. Well I guess that's just our luck.

"Well since that didn't go as planned, do you wanna go and wait in line for the Green Lantern?" America asked as we walked around the crowded place.

"Sure! Isn't that the one where you stand up?" I asked him as we walked in the direction of the coaster.

"Yeah." He said as we walked in the line.

-Time Skip After waiting in a really long line-

We walked up and got in the roller coaster and pulled the safety bars over us. It was really awkward because you have to stand.

But We couldn't wait for the roller coaster to start.

* * *

**Ok so here's Chapter 11 it's super short but whatever. And I hope you like it there will be more of this in the next chapter. So until then.**

**-kathrikat**


	12. Chapter 12

"So what did you think?" I asked America as we got off the ride. "The was fruking awesome!" He said his legs were obviously wobbly from all the adrenaline from the ride.

We high fived. And then walked around some more America taking pictures of me and him every so often.

"America what time is it?" I asked thinking about how we were supposed to meet up with England and London.

He looked at his watch. "Come on we gotta hurry or else we'll never hear the end of it from England!" He grabbed my hand and we ran to the Batwing as fast as we could.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"Damn him." England muttered under his breath. "England it's fine he'll be here any minute." London said trying to calm down England.

"Maybe we went to the wrong ride?" London asked England. "How the bloody hell did we go to the wrong ride this is the only on that has giant yellow text saying :**_BATWING."_**"Well fine be that away England." London said turning away from him crossing her arms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He asked turning to London. "Fine be a fruking pessimistic!" She yelled at him.

However during this argument England and London were having, poor London could not see what was coming at her at a alarming rate of speed..

It was America and Washington.. you know because they were afraid England was going to be mad at them and they were on the other side of the park so yes they had to run at a alarming amount of speed.

England looked behind London seeing something but just shrugged it off thinking it was nothing.

America and Washington were laughing hysterically because along the way they decided it would be funny it race each other.

However all good things must come to an end...

America was far ahead of Washington he looked behind him to see if Washington was still there but from not seeing where he was going he couldn't stop himself and so he tripped and landed partially on poor London.

I mean you've seen America's strength right he pulled a fruking car! So him hitting London at that kind of speed must have hurt really bad...

* * *

**London's POV**

I was trying to win a argument with England when I felt something hit me really hard in the back. I made a little wimper from the pain because I didn't want to attract attention however the sudden jolt made me fall forward I braced myself for the impact but, it never came.

England had caught me. he had caught me by putting his arms under my arms having me fall onto him more than the ground. "Are you ok, London?" England asked me pulling me away from him and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm just fine. I didn't need your help you know." I say brushing myself off. "Well I only caught you so I wouldn't have to feel any pain." he grumbled.

"And you!" England said pointing to America. "Be more careful you bloody git!" England said smacking America.

Washington eventually caught up laughing at how America embarrassed himself.

* * *

I caught up to America laughing hysterically at what he did. "So who's going with who this time?" I asked after my laughing had stopped.

"Well I think capitals should switch countries." England suggested.

"Alright London your coming with me now." America said standing by London. I face palmed thinking at how America worded that it sounded like he was kidnapping her or something...

"And I get to be with Washington now." England said walking over to me.

"Alright so we'll meet back here again to be in new groups!" America said dragging poor London off. I hope he doesn't make her mad.

"Well we might as well be on our way I guess." England said turning away from me.

"Hey wait up!" I say tumbling after him.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asked looking at me. "Well some cotton candy would be nice." I say walking beside him.

"Alright." He replied as we walked over to a stand to buy some cotton candy.

I went up to the stand since England was paying for it with American money he traded his British currency.

"I would like a red whit and blue mix please." I say. I basically forced him to buy it even though it was pretty expensive.

"Fine. I'll have the blue one please." England said pulling out some money.

"England, broha we should like totally go on a ride after this cotton candy." I told him since I was really pumped up on going on some rides.

"Alright but what ride?" England asked kind of worried just what ride I was going to pick.

"Well obviously Kingda Ka! That ride will plummet us 45 stories down at 128 mph per hour it'll be awesome!" I've never been on it with America so I thought since he's not here I might as well go on it with you. But you don't have to if you don't want to." I say taking a bite out of my delicious cotton candy letting it melt in my mouth.

England sighed in relief over something. I remembered one of his all time fears falling from heights in really small spaces.

"And then we'll go on the Dare Devil Dive! That will plummet us 15.5 stories in a sling shot type of thing!" I said turning to him giving him a smirk that could only mean trouble.

England's face went pale. "England broha you ok? You aren't scared are you?" I asked just making him irritated by the second.

"O-of coarse not!" England said his blood returning to his face. Along with a hint of determination.

"Alright then looks like we might as well be headed on our way." I say throwing away the plastic they used to hold the cotton candy.

England also threw away his. And on our way to the Kingda Ka we went.

* * *

America had dragged me all over the place. He made me try out of his favorite rides which was actually really fun.

But then we just started walking and talking.. He looked really tired. "Hey are you ok America?" I asked as we walked around.

He jerked his head in my direction. "Oh.. uh, yeah I'm fine how about you?" America asked smiling to prove he was ok.

"Oh yeah I guess..." I trailed off. I wondered what his opinion was. I've been wondering for a while now, so I guess I might as well ask.

"So what do you think?" I ask him looking down at the frilly blue dress I had borrowed from Paris for this occasion. Paris also had helped me get contacts instead of wearing my usual glasses so I didn't look so proper. Damn England...

"Dude what are you trying to say?" He asked looking at me. "Well what do you think about me because that I was hiding a secret that I'm a girl?" I asked kind of nervous.

He just sorta squinted his eyes the way he did when he didn't know what a cold was.

"uhh it doesn't really matter to me. I think your you no matter what decisions you make and no matter what gender!" He said going into a hero pose.

I laughed at the way he did this. I mean he usually always does this but this one made me actually happy because I still couldn't tell if England still liked me or not.

"Thanks America. I don't know how but you always seem to know how to cheer someone up." I paused. "Except for maybe England..." I say looking up at him and smiling.

"Hey do you wanna go some place that's totally amazing and just gets your mind off everything?" America asked holding out his hand for me to grab.

"Sure. Why not?" I say grabbing his hand. He literally dragged me across the amusement park. Until finally he stopped.

"Here we are." He said stepping out of the way for me to see an amazing ferris wheel.

"Come on." He said pointing his head in the direction of the ferris wheel.

I ran after him and we got inside of the seat.

"Alright Tony hit the switch!" America yelled at one of his best friends Tony. "Turn it of once we get to the top!" America yelled as we started moving.

Finally carefully and slowly we made our way to the top of the ferris wheel. It stopped with a harsh squeak.

I looked over the edge. I couldn't help myself the drop was so far down I took a breath and sat back down.

America started laughing. I turned to him. "What is it did I do something wrong?" I ask him frowning. "Your scared of heights just like England! That's adorable!" H said hugging me. "Hey get off your making the whole seat shake!" I say trying to get him off of me..

He finally let go. "Dude this thing is as safe as it can get." He said slowly shaking the seat. "Bloody Hell I don't want to fall!" I say grabbing onto the handle bar.

He just laughed more.

Just look out that way you don't feel so scared. And besides I'll save you before you fall because I'm the hero!" He said once again in a 'hero pose'.

I looked out and he was right I didn't feel as scared, but it was still there.

We just sat there in silence for about 20 minutes until he broke it.

"I like to come up here and think. It's really nice just feeling the breeze." He said with a content gaze looking out on the amusement park.

"Well everyone has a place to think your is here I guess." I say not really knowing how to reply...

* * *

Today was the best day fucking ever! I got to see England scream like a little girl! I knew this is how it would end... So I recorded it! It's going to make America laugh so fucking hard.

Yet again I guess England is pretty brave to have the guts to go on the rides with me... especially me. On the first ride I kept telling him all the bad things that could happen n the ride his expression was priceless. Then on the Dare Devil Dive I kept telling how he was going to fall out... yep it was pretty fun but now I don't feel so good... I grabbed my stomach.

"Washington are you ok?" England asked patting my back. "Do I _look_ ok?!" I ask him giving him a death glare.

"Alright, alright. calm yourself, let's just find America and London and we can go home." England said walking beside me.

Me and England walked all over the park and couldn't find them anywhere. England took out his cell phone and called America.

"Yo, Dude!" America yelled into the phone.

"Where the bloody hell are you guys?! Washington is sick! You better get here and take care of your capital right now! I'm surprised you couldn't feel that he was sick!" England yelled at America. "Meet us at our usual meeting place." England said into the phone and hung up..

America finally met up with us at the Batwing. "Washington dude how did you get sick?" America asked rushing over to his capital.

"I don't fucking know!" Washington said bitterness in his tone.

"Alright then let's get you home." America said about to grab Washington. But a that moment Washington threw up all over England...

Thus making England never wanting to go to amusement parks with Washington ever again. England was so angry that he just grabbed London by the hand and started to head home not saying another word.

Washington however was very pleased with himself that was his goal that day and he accomplished it.

* * *

**Alright so here's Chapter 12 I hope you like it. Next I'll write about Berlin. Also tell which capital I should write about after Berlin. You can suggest capitals I haven't done or capitals in the story that I haven't finished yet. **

**Until next Chapter..**

**-kathrikat**


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone rushed towards Berlin, except for Germany and Prussia which were still gripping their stomachs in pain.

"Berlin are you ok?!" Vienna asked getting on her knees and kneeling beside Berlin.

Berlin however was in so much pain from a fire work hitting her, no, not a fire cracker a fire work she just sorta sat there dumbfounded.

She clenched her teeth together trying her best not to cry. She's only see Germany cry once. Well it wasn't really crying but it was kind of more like a ranting with a whimper... and that was when he thought Italy killed himself by accidently ejecting himself out of the seat...

"Prussia what the hell did you do?!" Hungary said going over to Prussia and hitting him over the head.

"I don't know!" He said nervously.

"Prussia you dummkopt! Because of your stupidity Berlin got hurt really bad this time! This is why I don't let her go with you usually because I'm afraid she'll get hurt like this!" Germany said picking up Berlin.

"You don't ever let her do anything! You always have her at home doing chores and shit! Sometimes I think you should just let her have some fun that's all!" Prussia argued.

"Well your _fun _got Berlin seriously injured!" Germany snapped glaring at Prussia.

"Uh danke for the meal I'll be leaving now." Germany said turning to the door.

"But what about me?" Prussia said looking at his brother. "You can stay here and clean up the mess you made." Germany said opening the door and leaving.

* * *

My whole body was numbed with pain. When Germany picked me up I had already started crying in his arms... it was so embarrassing.

I don't want my country to see me cry over something like this! He always told me to save those tears when I needed them!

Well whatever I'm in some serious pain right now.. plus when I get home I'll just hear them arguing and yelling at each other.

I don't know why they always have to argue over nothing and then it takes like a month for them to forgive each other!

I was crying so hard in the car. I mean I had to hold those tears back for a really long time at Austria's...

I sat in the back seat holding my stomach... This way definitely going to bruise and that's saying something for a capital.

I could see Germany just awkwardly driving cringing at the little whimpers I made every so often. I didn't want to sound like a dying cat so I tried to keep the whimpers down as much as I could.

I finally stopped crying, it took a lot of willpower though. I started worrying that I ruined his meal with people he hadn't seen in a while.

I mean I got hurt so he had to take me home, which in return ruined his meal... I really am a horrible capital huh?

I frowned at the thought.

"H-hey Germany?" I say stuttering a bit.

"What is it?" He asked turning to the side a bit but still keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry, really actually." I say nervously.

I could feel Germany's confusion in the air.

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong." Germany said furrowing his brow.

"I'm sorry for ruining your meal." I say fumbling with my hands in my lap.

"Well don't be it isn't your fault, if anything it's Prussia's it was his fault I had to leave." Germany said swerving to the side a bit at what what I said.

"Germany be careful!" I tell him.

"I am. But don't worry about it because it was Prussia." He said keeping his eyes in the road this time.

"I guess your right. But you don't have to be so hard on him, he tries you know..." I say drifting off to sleep to the rocking of the car.

* * *

Germany parked his car In the driveway. He sighed thinking about Berlin. She was hurt pretty bad I could still feel a little sting on my stomach from where it still hurt on her.

I looked in the rearview mirror seeing Berlin sound asleep. She has gone through a lot today. I got out of the car and opened the back door. I lifted her out of the car and I could tell right away she had a light fever and heavy breathing.

Well it seems as if she had a fever. As I brought her inside it seemed to worsen. I set her on her bed. She seemed delusional, she had started panicking and she was sweating from the fever. I don't thinks she know where she is. Germany thought to himself.

Then she shot up from the bed looking at her surroundings.

"Are you ok?" Germany asked looking at her. "uhh yeah just a bad dream." Berlin told him and then laid back down and pulled the covers over her head. Germany remembered when she used to have nightmares all the time but then she just grew out of it.

That was about the time Prussia finally got home. The passive aggressiveness was so intense Berlin could feel it all the way up In her room.

Since Germany had left the room she went into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. By cleaned up I mean by bandaging my torso.

Berlin bandaged herself up and went back to bed. hoping her wounds would heal this week.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 13 I hope you guys enjoyed it! And Berlin got beat up pretty bad... So Until next Chapter!**

**-kathrikat**


	14. Chapter 14

Today was the day. The World Meeting. My first world Meeting to be exact. I got up extra early just so I wouldn't have to hear England complain about me waking up late.

I got up and had put on the dress England had gotten me. And I still couldn't find my contacts anywhere. Did England hide them from me just because he thought I should wear glasses instead of contacts?

If he did I swear he was in for it. I heard England get up and walk downstairs, ready to go. The meeting just so happened to be held in America this time.

I looked at the clock. We had to be there by 12:00 pm and right now it was 8:00 taking our jet would make it really quick to get there. England didn't say a word to me the whole plane ride.

We landed after a 3:00 ride. "England why did we come so early?" I ask him. "Because I like coming an hour early, It's better safe than sorry." He said stepping outside the jet.

I followed him around until we finally reached the meeting place. Of coarse when we got there, there was what England said were the countries that were always an hour early.

Which were: Germany, which according to England can get very loud. There was Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Russia, England told me to stay away from him, um and then there was a person he didn't introduce me to.

He was just sitting there his capital trying to look happy but I could tell they weren't. The man I noticed was holding a polar bear...

I walked over to them. "Hello I'm London." I said putting out my hand. The other girl looked shocked. "Ottawa, and I thought you were a boy?" she looked at me.

I couldn't ever remember meeting her before. I racked into my memories but I couldn't remember. The country stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Canada nice to meet you." He said in a soft, calm tone.

Canada...I thought to my self for a second. Oh Canada! Canada as in the 2nd largest nation and America's, England's, and France's brother.

I grabbed his hand in return and said "London, England's capital."

Ottawa looked at me and said. "We know who you are you invited us over last week but you didn't notice us and-" She said her voice almost going into a normal talking mode. Canada put hid hand over Ottawa's mouth before she could say another word.

He took his hand off her mouth. "S-sorry for complaining." She said going back down to her normal barely more than a whisper voice.

England walked over to me. "Who are you talking to?" He asked in confusion. "Canada." I replied. "Oh is that your imaginary friend?" He asked a smile on his face.

I face palmed. "Nope it's your brother that you partially took care of. The 2nd largest nation in the world. America's brother." I said kind of irritated by him.

He looked at me and then a look of realization spread across his face. "Oh Canada, I know who you are now." He said looking towards Canada and Ottawa.

Canada was about to say something when the door opened to Italy and Japan. Japan muttering to himself about not being early as he wanted to be.

Italy was holding a bowl of what he called breakfast which consisted of (can you guess?) pasta.

Romano was behind Italy following him a capital.

She was about 5 feet tall had long brown hair that was pulled back into a braid. She had brown eyes like her countries.

She was wearing a pink dress with white lace around it. Then Spain entered the room, with France and Prussia right behind.

Spain's capital was wearing a red shirt with a pale tan jacket over it and pale tan pants. She had short hair that could be pulled back into a short pony tail, which was at the moment and was eating a tomato.

France's capital was about 5'4 and was wearing a dark blue dress with white tights and her hair done up in a bun; a rose a top it.

After that countries started coming more and more. Each taking seats as they came in. And of coarse somehow America was late.

"That bloody git! He should take some responsibility in the World Meetings!" England yelled irritated. England sat down not realizing right next to France.

"Hello A'ngleterre, would you like to meet my capital?" He asked a smirk on his face. "Go to hell." England responded pushing France away from him.

"You don't have to be so rude." I but in. I mean England always said France was a frog but it looks like England's the one to start fights.

"Look your capital likes me better than you." France said a smirk on his face and walking closer to me. "Like hell she does!" He said pushing me out of the way so France couldn't get to close to me.

"My capital would never like you!" England challenged. "Oh but A'ngleterre what's not to like?" France said adding his laugh at the end.

England had shoved me out of the way previously which had made me stumble and fall. France's capital walked over to me and held out a hand.

"Paris." She said smiling. I grabbed her hand. "London." I said as she pulled me up off the floor. I hadn't heard what the fighting subject had changed to but they started yelling. "Well at least my capital dresses proper!" England yelled at France. "Well at least mine doesn't dress like she's a maid!" France yelled trying to top what England said.

Paris's smile dropped and she looked down at herself, grabbing the him of the dress. "What's wrong with this France?" She said like she did something wrong.

France immediately turned to her and then gave England a death glare that said: if you make her cry your going to get it!

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said grabbing her hands and looking into her eyes. "Don't mind A'ngleterre he's the black sheep of Europe." France said patting her head.

"Hey you don't just insult my capital and get away with it!" England said running over to France and was about to strangle him but at that very moment America burst the doors open. Thank god he did because I'm pretty sure Germany was about to start yelling any second there. "I'm the hero!" He yelled. "And I'm the side kick!" Washington yelled by his side.

England and I face palmed at the same time. "America what the bloody hell is your excuse this time!?" England yelled still irritated about France but not enough to strangle him at the moment.

Washington looked nervous. I walked over to him. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. "What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Oh nothing it's just the first World Meeting for the capitals!" He said hugging me, all worriedness gone. He was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans.

"Well you see England there was this great deal going on! Sandwiches for 2$ at McDonalds but there was this really long line so I b-" England interrupted America before he could finish.

"How many did you buy if it took you this long to get here?" England asked hesitating too afraid of the answer.

"Well all of them of coarse!" He said a huge smile on his face. "Why!?" England asked utterly shocked.

"Because I'm the hero!" he said doing his signature hero pose.

Washington quickly jumped by his side. "and because I'm the side kick!" He said putting his arm around America and smiling.

England sighed heavily and walked away slowly. "That's it I've heard enough.." England muttered to himself walking to the seat next to where I was supposed to sit.

Mean while America had woken up Greece which apparently is a very hard thing to do. I mean he did sleep through the fight England and France had.

Once everyone settled down Romano did his greeting. "fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you," He then pointed to Belgium "Your cool, fuck you and especially fuck you." He said that last bit pointing to Germany.

Then the presentations started.

* * *

The World Meeting was a nightmare France and England were literally at each other's throats every other presentation, When that happened America and Washington laughed there obnoxious laugh, then they would say: I'm the hero and I'm the sidekick!, then Vaduz, Bern, and Switzerland would jump up and get irritated yelling: I'll beat you with my piece prize!, Turkey would just start cursing under his breath at one point. Italy would freak out yelling Make Pasta Not War! then Romano would smack him on the head.

Spain would be eating tomatoes. That was when real chaos happened. Spain started throwing tomatoes and then he grabbed poor Italy's bowl of pasta and started throwing it everywhere, Prussia joined in.

It was a mess. Germany finally got up and yelled at them to shut up. Which worked for a little bit but it would repeat itself every other presentation. His yelling also woke up Greece who just sleeps the whole time, he doesn't even do a presentation. The whole time there's Russia just smiling not giving a fuck.

Next presentation was the Baltic States presentation.

It was when the next round started . I was at breaking point, I couldn't take it anymore. I slowly stood up from my chair my eye twitching dark aura forming around me, and I snapped.

"WHY DONT YOU BASTARDS JUST STOP? I SWEAR I'LL FEED ALL OF YOU ENGLANDS FOOD IF YOU DONT STOP!" I stopped my face a burning red from the amount of breath I had to take in and scream at them.

I had all eyes on me. Yes I realized what I had done and I regretted it but it made them shut up for the longest time two minutes maybe until a slow clapping started.

It was from Romano he had a smirk on his face. "What the hell is that for?" I ask still a little bit angry. "You made the bastards shut the fuck up! I believe that deserves a reward." he replied.

I had made them shut up for the next half an hour but then England and France just started fighting again.

Everyone sighed heavily they didn't want to be yelled at again, so instead I got up from my chair and walked over to Ukraine and Latvia which were on either side of Russia along with there capitals.

I calmed down. "Excuse me Ukraine and Latvia?" I asked politely They each turned there heads to look at me.

"Could you please get out of your seats along with your capitals please?" They shook there heads yes and got up out of their seats.

I then quickly then went and pulled France and England by the ears and sat them down either side of Russia. Russia just smiled I couldn't tell if he was happy or just not caring about anything. Probably option number 2.

England and France immediately shut up but still were giving each other death glares every now and then.

It was better then nothing right?

* * *

I was so nervous about this World Meeting. So nervous that London could tell. She can read me like an open book. She snapped in the middle of the meeting.

It startled me and America but we moved on. Up next was England and London, but England did most of the presenting.

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt so bad. I tapped America on his arm.

"What's up Washington?" He asked turning towards me.

"Haven't you ever heard of whispering?" I ask him. "Pfffft no." He said smirking at me. "If you don't whisper I'll make London force England's scones down your throat." I said giving him a glare.

He immediately lowered his voice. "Ok what do you want?" He hissed at me.

"Well I have to tell you something but it's top secret ok? You cant tell anyone." He nodded but I could tell he was oblivious to what I was saying.

I hoped what I was about to say he wouldn't hear.

"W-well I'm sort of a..." I hesitated. "Your a what?" He asked looking at me.

I got closer to his ear not wanting anyone else to hear this.

"I'm a girl." I whispered. He jumped out of his chair. "YOU'RE A GIRL?" He yelled shocked.

"America what part of 'secret' don't you understand?" I yell back.

Everyone's eyes turned to us.

England just burst out laughing.

"Looks like your capital had you fooled too!" He said after the laughing stopped.

America put his hands over his face to cover it from how embarrassed he was.

London walked over to America.

"Why the hell are you so embarrassed? It's just because she's a girl isn't it? Well that's just predictable. I thought you said it didn't matter what gender a person is there still themselves right? " London stepped in front of me and grabbed my hand and out of the meeting room we went.


	15. Chapter 15

I dragged Washington out of the room. She let go of my hand. "London, I really need your help! Did you see had embarrassed he was?!" With every word Washington's voice kept on choking up and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

Washington never cried, unless it was a very good reason. . "London..." Washington drifted off and hugged me she cried into my shoulder.

I removed her from my shoulder and lifted her head up with the tip of my finger so she would look me in the eye. Tears streaming down her face.

"Washington don't cry, look it'll be alright. I mean look at me, I thought England hated me for a while there too, but it's ok now." I looked down realizing that everything is not actually alright between me and England.

"But me and him had a bond, a bond that couldn't be broken and now that I'm a girl he'll treat me different! That's not what I want! I want to be treated with the same respect he had for me as a guy!" She cried into her hands and hugged me again.

Seeing her like this made my anger just boil up inside. I was sooo pissed off at America! We had a discussion on this very topic! He said he didn't care what gender! what a jerk embarrassing his capital like that! I hope England beats his arse.

Never mind the only arse whopping will be coming from me. Washington was totally devastated. It was so much easier when we were both boys. It's all my fault that this was happening. Maybe if I wasn't so clumsy with my actions, Washington wouldn't have been so worried to tell America...

But after me sharing my secret that I'm a girl and Ottawa already being a girl... surely they were seeing something? We were triplets I guess you could say.

All girls, but I guess that's because most of the capitals are girls...

Washington had told me to go to a house she had bought by herself. It was amazing and America didn't know about it so we could talk about stuff.

* * *

We finally arrived at her little house. It was obvious she stayed here as much as possible. Poor Washington had trembled the whole way.

I realized what Washington had said was right. Her and America had this bond, Me, England, Ottawa and Canada could never really explain it... just the way they got along was just so... envious.

I guess you could say, Washington was so afraid of breaking that bond, and after hearing the way England was acting around me I guess she just couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

I sighed. Washington was just sitting on the couch looking like she was the most unwanted thing in the universe at the moment.

The only thing I knew that could cheer her up right now was hamburgers... and I don't even think that'll help.

"Hey London?" Washington said in a pitiful choked up voice.

'What is it?" I ask turning to her.

"Do you think he really hates me?" She asked her voice about to crack again.

"No of coarse not!" I say sitting next to her.

"You really think so?" Washington said looking up at me. "Well, yeah." I say patting her head.

"How are you so sure?" she asked obviously questioning my confidence.

"Well let's just say me and him talked, so don't worry ok?" I say trying to reassure her. It's been so long since I've actually done this. It was before the Revolutionary War, boy that's a really long time ago when you think about it, but for me it seems as only yesterday I was coddling her because she had nightmares.

Her and I would always hang out while England and America would.

Washington used to have long hair, but she would always hide it because America and England just assumed we were guys, and I would always braid it and hum a tune to her.

I also had long hair I would hide... it was just more comfortable to have long hair. But then after the war she cut her hair to be less like me.

But that's all in the past now. I wont judge her for decisions she made such long ago. Like they say its stupid to reminisce in the past, look to the present and savor the moments that are happening now.

That was when Washington jumped up. "London the front door just opened up by itself help!" She yelled while jumping towards me.

"Bloody hell you don't just jump on me!" I yelled at her. Her hands were around my neck and I was holding her bridal style from the sudden movement.

"Oh my god London do you see her?!" Washington said pointing toward the corner of the room.

"Oh for fuck's sake it's just Ottawa!" I say looking at Washington and then dropping her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you guys. I really didn't mean it. I just followed you guys to see how Washington was. Do you want me to leave because if you want me to I understand.' Ottawa said in that quiet tone of hers.

"No it's perfectly ok Ottawa, you can stay." I say looking down at her and patting her head.

"What the hell is a Ottawa?" Washington asked completely oblivious that Ottawa was actually there.

"Well maybe if you opened your eyes and looked you could see that she's right here!" I say pushing her in front of me.

"Oh shit there's two London's!" Washington said pulling a blanket over her head on the couch.

I face palmed. "No Washington it's your sister Ottawa! Now acknowledge her please." I ask pathetically.

Washington slowly peeked her head out of the covers and looked at me and Ottawa.

"She looks exactly like you though..." Washington said.

My hair had grown quite a lot over the past couple days. That's what happens when England wont let you cut it and keep it at boys length.

It was so long that I was able to put it in pony tails.

I looked at Ottawa and except for the purple eyes, red Mountie outfit she had on with a matching beret and polar bear, if you didn't know any better you would have probably thought she was me.

"Oh shut up Washington." I say turning away from Ottawa.

"Yes Washington I don't think judging people from the outside isn't very nice.." Ottawa said holding her polar bear close to her chest.

"Oh shut up you London wanna be." Washington snapped at Ottawa.

"I'm not a London wanna be." Ottawa simply responded to Washington.

"Ok can you two please stop fighting? That is Ottawa, Canada's capital. You know who she is. Just stop please." I say trying to get them to stop already a little irritated.

"Alright." Washington sighed giving in to the argument.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ottawa asked trying to clear the heaviness in the air.

Washington smirked. "I have the perfect idea." She said turning to us.

* * *

**Alright so here's Chapter 15 I hope you liked it and if you have any ideas please share them with me I _will_ use them gladly if I like the idea.**

**So until next Chapter...**

**-kathrikat**


	16. Chapter 16

"And what idea might that be?" London asked Washington. "Well it's kind of like hide and seek..." Washington drifted off.

I really didn't like where this was going but I'm not complaining just like Canada taught me to.

"So how to play is that you turn off the lights and then someone counts to... uh you can count to whatever number you want I guess. And then the other people hide, and you can move around during the game, just as long as I cant find you. Even if I see you, you can still hide, just as long as I don't find you/ catch you. I have to catch you for you to be out of the game. And when the person that's looking finds you they can do whatever they want with you!" Washington finished smirking.

"Well that sounds ok I guess... but maybe something different for kids?" I ask looking down at Kamajaro smiling.

"Washington doesn't that sound a little bit inappropriate for kids?!" London asked glaring at Washington.

"I was just joking at the last bit. Geez London what kind of things do you think we were gonna do?" Washington asked nudging London.

"Oh shut up! Anybody would have thought that, the way you put it." London said crossing her arms.

"Well who's going to count first?" Washington asked looking at us.

"Well I guess I will since London wont do it." I say setting down Kamajaro.

"Good decision." Washington said putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

I shivered at the way she said that...

I sat on the couch while Washington turned out the lights.

I sighed and took a breath. "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-11-12-13-14-15-16-17-18-19-20-21-22-23-24-25-26-27-28-29-30!" I removed my hands from my eyes and looked around the room. it was pitch black.

I gulped. As I looked around the room I realized something: That I was afraid of the dark...

"Dammit.." I muttered so hopefully no one could hear.

"Hey Kamajiro." I say petting her soft fur. "Who are you?" she asked looking up at me.

I sighed. "I'm Ottawa your owner." I say standing up from the couch.

Now to only find my two sisters. I think to myself.

I started walking feeling my way around the house to the kitchen.

* * *

When Ottawa started counting I had ran upstairs and went up to my room. I had to think fast so I slipped under my bed and laid there and waited.

I hit my head against the floor in frustration as I saw London get into my closet.

* * *

When Ottawa started counting I got behind the couch she was sitting on. Hopefully she wouldn't hear me breathing.

Her stupid bear wouldn't stop bothering me. Begging me to tell it who I am. Thank god when Ottawa was done she thought it was talking to her.

I got up and went upstairs not knowing where Washington was I went to the first door on the right and opened it. There was a closet so I opened it up and went hid inside.

* * *

I finally made it to the kitchen after tripping on several things and was feeling my way around once again.

I checked the lower cabinets; nothing. I checked behind and inside of some boxes which were in there; nothing.

I checked the corners of the room. The last thing to check: The table.

I shivered because this is like when I used to check under my bad and Washington would always put something really scary under my bed, so I was even more scared.

I slowly lifted the table cloth and reached forward to tell if anything was under the table.

I felt something soft and squishy. I looked under the table to see what it was.

I fell backwards and screamed.

* * *

I was hiding perfectly fine until I heard Ottawa scream. That was when I burst out of the closet Washington rolling out from under the bed.

"What was that?" I asked her as we ran through the hallway. "I don't know but we're about to find out!" Washington told me as we ran.

We practically tripped over ourselves as we ran down the stairs.

All I heard coming from the kitchen was: "Oh I see your getting touchy with my capital Ottawa."

I didn't mean to grab her breasts!" Ottawa yelled/ said to someone.

I ran for the lights as Washington ran for the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were even here how was I supposed to know?!" Ottawa retorted. She was actually yelling well, not technically just like talking normally, but that's yelling for her.

I looked at where Ottawa was looking and underneath my table, my fucking table was Paris and France.

France got out from under the table first and then he helped up Paris.

London came in the room.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Washington yelled at the both of them.

France and Paris looked at each other and shrugged. "It's a long story."

* * *

**So here's Chapter 16 I hope you like it even though it's short. Kamajaro is Ottawa's polar bear's name. But just like Canada she cant seem to remember the name to her polar bear either... If you have any ideas please share them! I'll gladly use them!**

**Until next Chapter...**

**-kathrikat**


	17. Chapter 17

Ok so here's Chapter 17 and in between the past there will be bold and bold and italics bold is Paris taking bold and italics is France talking.

* * *

"Well you better start talking or else!" Washington yelled at them both. "No one knows about this house! Not even America!" Washington persisted.

"Ok, ok." France said putting up his hands in defense.

"It was after London dragged Washington ran off..."

_-how they got in to Washington's house-_

_"Hey France should we go after them?" Paris asked tugging on France's shirt sleeve._

_"Yes of coarse no friend left behind." France said getting up from his chair._

_"Alright." Paris got up and followed her country out of the world meeting._

_"Look there they are." Paris whispered to France. "Come on let's follow them." France said following London and Washington casually._

**"And then France lost you guys... We couldn't find you guys anywhere..." **

**_"I did not lose you I just lost my sense of direction..." "_Anyway.."  
**

_Paris and France were walking down the street when they saw a little cute house with several American flags on the fence outside..._

_"You think that's it?" Paris asked France. "I don't know but there's only one way to find out!" France said with excitement._

_France and Paris entered the house through a window very carefully just in case it wasn't her house... _

_'It's pitch black I here.' Paris thought to her self. 'Ohonhonhon I wonder what they are doing in here?' France thought to himself as he looked around._

_France heard movement coming from in front of him so he grabbed Paris's hand and pulled her down underneath a table._

_-end-_

_"_And that's about it..." Paris hesitated. "I don't trust you!" Washington said angry as ever. "I don't even have American flags out in my yard! Let alone a fence!" Washington told them.

"Ok so maybe we cut out a lot of it but so what?" France said shrugging...

"Tell me or god so help me!" Washington said grabbing France by the shirt and pulling him up. (Which looked quite awkward considering the fact that France is taller than Washington)

"Ok I had known you've had in this house for a while now..." He drifted off.

"How the hell would you know that?! That's all I want to know! And then I'll beat the crap out of you either way!" Washington said like she was going to explode like a nuclear bomb right then and there any second now.

"Ok the following bit is true... But it wasn't today..." "Oh that's it I cant hear anymore of this!" Washington held up her fist and was about to punch France but London held her back.

"You cant hurt him! Paris would be pissed! So would Ottawa!" London said grabbing Washington down.

"Let go of me! That freaking stalker!" Washington yelled.

"Hey I never said I was stalking you I just followed you when you left suspiciously from your house when I was visiting America that time for business purposes!" France argued.

Washington glared at him. "You have no idea how much I want to punch your face..." Washington said trying to get out of London's iron grip.

"Please don't hurt France, Washington!" Paris said stepping in front of France.

"Fine." Washington said bluntly and relaxed in London's grip.

London carefully released Washington.

That was when America bust down the front door. "I wanted to inform you that someone broke into your house... Oh it's you Washington..." America said looking down at the floor boards. "I wanted to say-" America was cut off. "You know what I don't want to hear it! Your apologizes won't help!" Washington got up and ran past America bumping into his shoulder and out the door she went.

"Dammit America!" London said running after Washington.

* * *

I ran after Washington after she got angry and stormed off. I have to convince her that America isn't so bad...

However I couldn't find her.

I went all over town trying to find her but I couldn't.

I decided to check the one place I knew she liked to clear her head. The one place she always liked after it was finished built in 1884: The Washington Monument.

I guess my predictions were right because there she was at the base of the monument. Her hands in her face rubbing away dried tears.

I walked over to her. "Hey Washington." I say sitting down next to her. "What?" She said turning to face me.

"Hey I know you don't really like America right now but, He really cares about you ok? I really think you should talk to him. Come on let's go." I say patting her shoulder.

"Ok." She responded getting up and brushing herself off.

I could see a figure coming towards us in the distance. "Where the bloody hell have you been?! I've been looking all over this town and you were no where to be found! The World Meeting ended a really long time ago!" England said running towards me and Washington.

"Well maybe unlike you I actually care about other peoples feelings!" I yell back at him.

"Shut up." He said finally next to us and panting out of breath.

"Well I'll be going home then, see you later London!" Washington said running home.

"Well come on London it best we be getting home too." England said turning away from me.

And with that me and England went home.

* * *

I entered the house as quiet as I could. Hoping America wouldn't hear me going up the creaking stairs i barely put any weight on them. I guess my luck wasn't so good when the step creaked as loud as it could.

"Dammit." I mutter under my breath. "Washington is that you?" He said coming towards the front door by the stairs. "Yeah." I mumble.

"Hey I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry and if there's anything you need just tell me and can we please patch things up?" He said in a heartsick tone.

"Yeah." I say shaking my head up and down. "Hey I'm going to go take a shower so don't use the water alright?" I say about to go upstairs.

"Ok." He replied and turned back to living room where he was watching a Batman movie.

I went up stairs and started the water.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 17 I hope you liked it I'll post some more tomorrow. Please give me some ideas I'd love to hear them!**

**Until next Chapter...**

**-kathrikat**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's Chapter 18 and in the beginning of this Chapter i'll be switching between third person and first person POV quite a lot... WARNING: Boob content...**

* * *

As soon as I was sure enough that Washington was going to stay in the shower for a while I called England.

_Ring...Ring...Ring... _"What is it America?" England asked irritated as ever. "England I need your help! like really badly!" I told him worriedly on the phone.

"Well what is it America?" England asked suddenly concerned. "How can I make double sure that Washington is a girl? I don't believe hit!" "She's taking a shower upstairs and it's freaking me out! I need your help badly!" I told him with anxiousness.

"Oh I don't know just go up there and barge in on her?" England said with so much sarcasm you couldn't miss it. (But America can't read moods and sense it even if it slapped him in the face...)

"That's a great idea England! Since I know Washington can't be a girl it won't be so awkward since were both guys!" America said putting down the phone. "no you bloody git! I didn't actually mean it!" England said trying to get America to not do it.

* * *

I had just stared to take off my gauze which is what I had been using to make my breasts flat chested. I took off the rest of my clothes. I checked the water to see if it was hot enough it was I was about to step in to the shower when America burst into the bathroom.

He saw me completely naked and nothing to cover myself up with. I immediately tried to cover my breasts with my hands from instinct. I blushed a dark red and looked downward.

"What the Hell America?! Get the fuck out!" I yell at him. He was also blushing madly. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself.

"I'm sorry England told me to do it!" He said looking downward at his feet. I ran past him downstairs and picked up the phone. "England?" i ask very angrily.

"Oh hey America um is Washington alright? I heard a very loud high pitched scream.." Um No that was America screaming like a little girl. And this is Washington..." I tell him on the phone.

"Oh." England said shocked. "And next time i see you I'm going to murder you." I say as angrily as I can. "I was only being sarcastic with America! I swear!" England said nervously into the phone.

"Oh sure.." I tell him.

That was when America came down the stairs and saw me in only a towel. i turned around to look at him. He put his hand on the side of his face as if to block the sunlight.

"Please Washington get some clothes on!" America said a little bit of bitterness in his tone. When England heard this on the other end of the phone he blushed..

"Ok England got to go!" I say hanging up the phone.

"Alright I'll go get some clothes on I just had to tell England a little something." I say going up and actually taking my shower.

* * *

After the the incident at Washington's London ran off and I didn't see her. Of coarse when America was there he didn't notice me, but he didn't go after them. He went further into the house and looked around of coarse after France and Paris left they went back to the World Meeting.

I followed America around the house hoping he would see me but he didn't.

After looking around he just kind of sighed and sat on the couch with a heartsick look on his face.(By the way he did cry but Ottawa doesn't like to talk about that kind of stuff.)

Then he got up and left. I went back to the World Meeting hoping Canada would still be there. But he wasn't...

I'm the one person who can really notice him so it's not like I couldn't see him and I didn't forget about him, so that means he left. He left without me!

I started panicking. I had never been without my country before! Crap I'm so screwed! But I guess this all my fault... I got up from the long table from which all the countries once sat and went and looked outside the window.

"Mon Dieu! What are you still doing here?!" I heard France from behind me.

"huh?" I turned around seeing him right there. "Ottawa!" Paris said hugging me. "Hey Paris.." I say hugging her back.

"Seriously what are you still doing here?" Paris said releasing the hug.

"Well I missed the flight and Canada left without me.." i say looking down at my shaking hands from not being with my country for so long.

"Oh you poor thing!" France said ruffling my hair. I smiled at the way he did this. I remember how Paris used do this to me.

"Here you can stay with us! Can she France?" Paris asked him. "Of coarse!" He said looking at me. He made me very uncomfortable as he got closer to me.

"Come on!" He said grabbing my hand and leading me off.

I was really nervous. Being away from your country for too long does that to capitals. We all got on his jet with his privet pilot.

"Hey are you ok Ottawa? You don't look so good." France asked me as he helped me onto the jet.

"Oh I'm just nervous that's all." I say giving him a reassuring smile that was obviously fake. "Ok." He said as he also got on.

And with that we left for France..

* * *

**Ok so here's Chapter 18 I hope you liked it. I would like to give a special thanks to elizabeta H. Austria for always reviewing and helping me to keep writing.**

**If you guys have any ideas please tell me them I will use them gladly!**

**Until next Chapter...**

**-kathrikat**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my god. I'm sooooo sooooory I havent been updating! I just cant really think of plots anymore! So if you have any ideas please tell me! and when it gets to America and Washington there is a lot of switching between POV's First person POV is mostly Washington D.C. and Third person POV is usually America. So there you go. I hope you like the Chapter.**

* * *

"Hey Ottawa..." Paris said prodding me awake. I yawned and stretched getting out of the seat I had fallen asleep in.

"Sorry." I say following them. I'm just glad we didn't have to take the airport. I hate having to go through all that trouble.

I stepped inside their house... Wow! It was sooo much better than the one me and Canada had. Well not to complain about not having the best place ever...but still this house was much better! It was a lot bigger too.

I smelled something really sweet, so I looked around to see what it was and it was from all the red roses they had set up around the house. Who would have guessed right?

I sat down in the living room and breathed in the smell. It felt as if all my cares would go away if I sat here. "Well it looks like you got comfortable fast." Paris said to me with a smile.

"Yeah..." I replied quietly and smiled. "Hey are you hungry? You slept on the whole ride here." France asked me. "Uh yeah, a little bit." I responded getting up from the chair I was sitting it.

"Ok then I'm going to make crepes, and fruit tarts. Is that alright with you?" He asked turning to me. "Yeah, I guess. Not really what I'm used to but, sure. I mean I'm just not used to eating sweets for meals." I said following him to the kitchen.

"Alright." He said pulling put several ingredients. "Do you want me to help?" I asked. Me and Canada always cooked together, it was really nice. To bad he left me behind... Seriously how does a country leave his capital behind?! Ugh, nothing I can do about it now I guess...and there's no use getting mad.

"Sure, I need you to take 3 eggs, 40 grams of sugar, 8 ounces of flour, 2 tablespoons of butter, and a pinch of salt and beat it in a bowl. You also have to add milk a little at a time until it's smooth ok?" He said turning to me making sure I understood while putting his hair up in a loose pony tail an tying a apron around him. "Ok, got it." I said washing my hands and rolling up my sleeves.

I stopped, realizing something. I had no idea where anything was...

"Here I'll help you." Paris said obviously seeing I couldn't do anything. She got out all the ingredients for me. "T-thank you." I said nervously and started measuring and mixing everything.

Every once in a while I would look at what France was doing he seemed to be very content on the fruit tarts he was making so I didn't bother him.

Once I was done mixing the batter, or dough or whatever you want to call it I turned to France. "Hey does this look good enough?" I said showing him the bowl of mixture that would soon be crepes.

"Excellent!" He said clasping his hands together and taking the bowl from me. "Ok now it's time for you to leave." He said pushing me out of the kitchen.

"Wait, what?!" I said trying to not get shoved out of there, but Paris helped him so I was thrown out of there.

"We have a surprise for you, to see if you'll like it better!" Was the last thing they said before going back into the kitchen.

Oh god, what are they gonna do? I thought as I waited for the food to come out.

* * *

I woke the next morning with my new start as a girl. I went down stairs to find America wasn't awake, so I had the perfect idea. I was going to make his awakening a nightmare...

I started by making it so you couldnt turn on the lights,He's kinda scared of the dark so I'm pretty sure this'll work, then I closed all the curtains on the windows, After that I snuck into his room to make him think that it's really late at night when he wakes up, lastly I started making a pretty loud ticking noise. Pretty soon I could hear him waking up. "Ugh, what's that noise?" America muttered to himself and threw his legs over the bed and standing up heading to the light switch.

He flipped it on only to find out it doesn't work. So, like the American he is, he turned it off and back on again, thinking it would work. However since this logic doesnt make sense, it didnt work.

I made a few more tapping sounds and realized America was starting to wake up. He was probably going to find out the power was out and find himself a flash light. So I had to get ready quickly while I still had time. I ran to the fridge and got a bottle of ketchup, and grabbed some scissors and a bad sheet, one we probably wouldnt need to use anymore.

'hmm seems the powers out, better go check on Washington..' America thought to himself as he went back to his nightstand and got a flashlight out of the drawer.

I ran up to my room and quickly made a hole big enough from my head and slipped on the slipped on a sheet over my head and totally drenched it in the ketchup I got from down stairs. Hey, it's the only thing we got that looks like blood. Next I flipped all my hair in front of my face, which wasnt very much but still, it would look scary as hell.

I slowly walked to the stair case and listened for America. It sounded like he was in the kitchen so now was the time to go down the stairs. As I started to take a step, I realized the bed sheet was to long and my foot was snagged on it so I fell forward and down the stairs I went.

* * *

"What the hell?!" America winced at the pain he was feeling and yelled as he heard the loud noise that was Washington falling down the stairs. "Come on stupid thing work!" America said as he frantically tried to make the flashlight work. _Click!_ He finally got it to work. However, the flash light was glitching out. "No, not now!"

Panicking, he started smacking the side of the flashlight hoping to make the light ignite. However, with America's luck the flash light wouldnt turn on.

It was then he head a whimpering sound.

I took off the bed sheet and moved it away from me. I decided the prank had went to far, and karma's a bitch. I was crying. Falling down several stair steps, I was probably covered in bruises, and it felt like I was bleeding on my arm. "A-America?" I called out. My leg hurt really badly and I was afraid to walk worsening it.

I could hear footsteps coming my way. However they passed me and went to the living room, opening a curtain.

Letting the sunlight shine through, he could see more properly, along with a little capital at the bottom of the stairs crying. Bruises starting to appear on her arms, and her shoulder was bleeding. "What happened?!" America asked running over to Washington, picking her up, and setting her on the couch. "I-I fell down the stairs." She replies trying to wipe her tears away quickly, like it wasnt a big deal.

"Your shoulder's bleeding!" America said pointing to her shoulder. "I'll be right back." America said as he went to the restroom and got a first aid. America returned and quickly started taking out the materials he needed.

"America, really, it's fine." I said as I winced at the pain from my wound. "No, we need to get this fixed, it's pretty deep. What did you hit it on?" He said as he turned the the bottle of alcohol over on to a piece of cotton. "I-I don't really know, it was too dark to see." I said as I prepared for the stinging of the alcohol.

He pressed the piece of cotton softly against my wound, but it still stung like hell "Ow! W-watch it!" I said moving away from him. "Sorry, but we don't want this getting infected. And since I'm the hero, I have to fix it. There's no getting out of this." He said dabbing my wound once more, and then putting some antibiotic on it. Lastly, he wrapped some gauze around my wound.

"There, how's that?" He asked looking up at me from the wound. "Hmmph." I looked over at it. " I could've done better." I said smirking at him. "What?! No one can do better than the hero!" He said in utter shock at my response.

I laughed, knowing today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 19! Yay! I'm still reeeeeallly sorry it took m sooo long to update. I'll try to update sooner for you guys if I can. So thanks for reading. Until next Chapter**

**-kathrikat**


	20. Chapter 20

I sat patiently on the couch outside the kitchen. But that patience was wearing thin. I couldn't stand it. What exactly were they doing in there? _Crash! _All I say was some powder come for underneath the door. Now, I know I'm not supposed to go in there, but, what was that? I don't know weather to be very scared right now or excited. So I just sat there waiting for what exactly they were planning.

That was when Paris burst through the kitchen, covered in flour, coughing pretty badly. "Goddamn it, France!" She said bitterly as the kitchen doors shut behind her. "W-what happened?" I asked as I tried frantically to help her get all the flour off her.

"France and his stupidness, is what happened." Paris replied, plopping down on the couch and crossing her arms in anger. "What did he do this time?" I ask sitting down next to her.

"Well, I was kneeling down trying to get something from the bottom cabinet, below the sink." "Yeah, go on." I said encouraging her to tell me. "And then France's elbow moved, knocking over the flour right on my head." I had to bite my inner cheek from laughing. It would have been very impolite of me.

"Well here why don't we get you cleaned up?" I ask getting up off the couch, and holding out my hand to help her off the couch. She gladly took it and we went to her room. She quickly went to her closet and picked a different outfit to change in to. It was nothing like she normally wears, and when I say that, it just wasn't as feminine as the stuff she usually wears. But I wasn't going to say anything about it, it didn't bother me. I just thought it was unusual it all.

"I'm going to take a shower to get all this flour out." She said with a sigh and headed to the bath room. "Paris!~" I could hear France coming towards Paris' room. He just barged in the room, without knocking. I mean who knows she could have been undressing in here if I wasn't in the room. Not like he would care. He probably would have gotten pervy if that was the case.

"Where is Paris?" France inquired looking at me. "She's taking a shower because you dumped flour on her." I replied. He then gave me a look that said he sorry. "Don't give me that look." I said looking him in the eye.

"What do you mean?" France said raising an eyebrow.

"You know, that 'look', the one that says you're sorry. Don't be sorry to me about it, tell Paris you're sorry." I said hugging Kamajiro close to me and not making eye contact with France.

"It was an accident! My arm slipped and made the flour fall over!" He protested. I shook my head no. "Nope, I don't want to hear it. Tell Paris, not me. I wasn't the one that got covered in flour." He sighed and sat down next to me on Paris' bed. I noticed the side of his apron was slightly covered in flour on the side.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said scratching the back of his head and he got up and left the room. "Hey, Ottawa?" I heard Paris ask worriedly from inside the bathroom.

"Yes?" I asked. "Uhh, I left my clothes out there." Paris said with nervousness in her tone. There was complete silence in the room.

"umm...ok..." I got up from Paris' bed and grabbed her outfit she was gonna wear and headed to the bathroom.

"Umm here!" I said anxiously and quickly opening up the bathroom door and tossing her clothes in there, along with slamming the door shut as fast as I could.

"Merci!" Paris said from inside the bathroom. I returned my seat on the bed and waited for her to come out.

She came out wearing a hoodie that looked like the French flag, it was unzipped and kinda baggy on her, so you could see the purple tank top underneath. She also had black, faded jeans on, along with her dirty blonde hair down, which she rarely does. She also had a rose in her hair. I couldn't help think why she was dressed like this, she usually wears dresses, fancy ones might I add, and she keeps her hair up in a bun 24/7, and I've never seen her with a rose in her hair.

"hmm." Paris said, looking at me. "huh?" I said making eye contact with her, which is something I rarely do with anyone. "You seem to like what you see." Paris said with a smirk and started laughing, landing on the bed.

"What?!" I said utterly shocked. "I'm just kidding with you." She said smiling and ruffling my hair. "Well that isn't very fair." I mumbled to her which made her chuckle.

"I've never seen you dress like that is all." I said as Kamajiro climbed on my head. "Hmm, I usually dress like this." She said looking at me like I was some crazy person. "That's why I said; _I_ haven't seen you dress like that." I said getting off the bed, Kamajiro almost falling off my head.

"And what was the 'surprise' you guys had for me, anyway?" I said kind irritated with myself. Paris sighed. "France ruined it, by spilling all the flour." Paris replied angrily. "Well, what was it going to be?" I inquired curiously.

"Ottawa, I cant tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise, or more fun that way." She said laying down on her bed. "Ok." I said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I guess." They were probably making a cake because they forgot my birthday, or something.

"You sure aren't persistent." Paris said swinging her legs over the bed. "Well, I cant force you to say anything." I say politely to her. "Come on." She said grabbing my wrist and leading me out of the room. "W-Where are we going?" I ask nervously. "Out." She responded bluntly and with that we left the house.

* * *

I slowly got up off the couch but fell down again. Man my legs were worse off then I thought. "What's wrong with your legs?." America asked me. "Umm, I don't know, but I don't think it's broken." I said looking down at my legs. America immediately started prodding my legs. "Oww! America! What was that for?!" America shook his head no. "Nope, not broken." He said. "Hey can you carry me to my room? I wanna get dressed." America sighed, picked me up and took me to my room.

I got dressed when he left. I grabbed a green button up shirt, then I tied it so it became a crop top. Then, I got out a skirt I had bought myself just in case something like this ever happened, it was also green. "America, you get bring me back down stairs now." I said as I sat on the edge of my bed.

He walked in the room and he blushed immediately. "W-What are you wearing?" He asked looking at me. "What?" I said looking down at myself. "it's really hot today." I replied. "Fine." He said picking me up and bringing me downstairs, setting me on the couch.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me sitting next to me on the couch. "I don't know, America, I mean I already fell down the stairs. I think that's enough for today." I say turning to him.

"Well, I guess that's too bad for you then, cause I'm going to go eat at McDonalds, Bye." He said as he got up from the couch. "Wait, Americaaaa!" I whined as I got up from the couch but fell again from my fall down the stairs. America came over and set me back on the couch again. "Just stay here, I'll bring you something to eat."

"But I wanna go with you." I persisted as he tied his shoes. "Come on America, stop ignoring me!" I whined. "But, you can't walk!" America argued.

"Piggy back?" I said as I reached out for him to pick me up. He hesitated, but in the end he gave in to what I wanted to do.

"Fine, but if you're going to come with me where this." He said handing me his bomber jacket. I took it from him putting it on it was really big on me. The sleeves went over my hands and the jacket went down to the beginning of my thighs. He then let me climb on his back for a piggyback ride.

"Hey when were done at McDonalds can we go to the store? I don't think you want me in this outfit, so I should get girl outfits. That's what you want right?" I say resting my head on his shoulder. "Umm, I don't care, we don't have to go to the store. You can keep wearing your old clothes if you want it doesn't matter to me." America said as we walked to McDonalds.

"No, it's fine, I think since I'm a girl I should wear girls' clothing." I said as he walked further to our destination.

"Whatever you want I guess." America replied. He entered McDonalds and ordered our favorite meals.

We ate and headed for the store.

* * *

**So here's Chapter 20. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Until next Chapter.**

**-kathrikat**


End file.
